Living The High Life 2
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: After time passes, the characters face life after college, they aren't in high school anymore, but that doesn't mean that some of them don't still harbor dark secrets
1. Chapter 1

63 months, 273 weeks, 1,917 days, 46,021 hours, 2,761,290 minutes, 165,677,400 seconds, five years and three months. For some this is plenty of time to accomplish things if you knew what you were trying to accomplish but that doesn't mean there weren't struggles. One graduation class brought two teen parents and a man that was willing to get married on a whim, another brought a former student council president with many opportunities turned into a recovering drug and alcohol addict, a chef with a rebellious nature, and a guitar teacher, another brought a struggling reporter, a sick celebrity, an elementary school teacher, a movie star, a mechanic, a cop, and one unsure. In a way it would be a miracle considering that any of them could remain friends, some did, but others were washed away but that doesn't mean they can never come back to the shore.

Randy Orton looked around quickly before heading into a school, he looked around at the small kids trying to not hit them as he walked past until he arrived in a classroom,

"Hey Randy," Torrie greeted him, "I'm glad you came."

"Lets make this quick Tor," Randy responded as he closed the classroom door and locked it, "I have to be at work in twenty minutes."

Torrie rolled her eyes, "Randy I have students that are waiting in the hall, including Paul and Stephanie's child, I really don't want to risk anyone finding out."

"That is the last thing I want Torrie, but I just needed to see if you were alright." Randy told her.

"I'm fine Randy I love that you check up on me like this and I'm glad you still care, I'm not over it Randy but I've come to terms with it." Torrie stated.

"Alright just call me if you need me." Randy said.

"Oh wait Randy, I do need you to take me on a ride, I love police cars." Torrie replied.

Randy smirked, "You got it, what are friends for?"

Torrie smiled, "Great, what time are you off work?"

"Five, so I guess I'll pick you up around six?" Randy asked.

Torrie grinned, "Don't be late.

"You lose your head, you lose your he-art  
Fall apart, fall apart."

"That was great Maria," Victoria Varon, Maria's agent, told her.

"You think so?" Maria asked, "To be honest I wasn't that sure about it."

"Maria, this musical is supposed to be the next big thing," Victoria reminded her, "the character you are playing-"

"Is a witch named Alice, who is supposedly a sucker for love, I know Victoria you've told me everyday since I got the part." Maria pointed out.

"Maria you need to get out of the kiddie shows that you do now if you ever want to be considered a real actress," Victoria flipped her hair behind her back, "and after this movie is over I've got you in line to audition for a pilot."

"Victoria after the movie is over with I have to start planning." Maria stated.

"I can't believe I forgot about that!" Victoria blinked before turning back to Maria, "Don't let anything stop you from your plans."

"Really?" Maria asked.

"Really." Victoria agreed.

"So I can take a month off from acting after the movie?" Maria asked.

"Of course you can Maria, after all your wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

Trish walked into her apartment, well Lita and Adam's apartment, she had been staying in their guest room for a few days, while her place was being cleaned.

"Hey Trish," Adam greeted her as he paused the movie he had been watching.

"Hey Adam," Trish sighed as she took a place next to him, "I didn't get that job."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I got a lead in a movie." Adam said.

"Why would that make me feel any better?" Trish asked.

Adam shrugged, "I did something good."

"Well Adam why don't you go and tell Lita?" Trish asked.

"Because she's working at that stupid café with stupid Alex." Adam stated.

"Someone's jealous!" Trish teased him.

Adam rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of alcohol, "Want some?"

Trish stared at the bottle, she did want it, but she couldn't go out of control with it again, but one glass wouldn't hurt, would it? "Sure."

Jeff stared blankly at a computer, he had recently became a reporter for the popular magazine Crona D! and it was an opportunity of a lifetime but he was stuck.

"You got anything done dude?" Jeff's best friend and roommate Gregory Holms asked.

"No, but it isn't helping that you keep talking." Jeff growled.

"Fine, can I watch television?" Gregory asked.

"Fine." Jeff said.

Gregory smiled and turned on the television, "Hey that Popper Parton show is on!"

"Isn't that some kiddie tv show?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah but the main girl is hot, her name is Maria Kanellis." Gregory said.

Jeff spun his chair around, "What?"

"Yeah, she's our age, what I wouldn't do to get a piece of-"

"Shut up!" Jeff interrupted him, "I know her."

"You know her?" Gregory asked, "Could you hook us up?"

"I haven't talked to her since my high school graduation." Jeff told him.

"What did you say?" Gregory asked.

_Jeff didn't say anything as he placed his lips on Maria's and gave her a soft kiss, "I'm sorry I had to do that."_

_"Don't be." Maria told him._

_"I needed to to have my first kiss with you because it is the perfect way to say goodbye." Jeff stated._

_"Goodbye?" Maria asked._

_"Yeah, goodbye." Jeff repeated._

_"Please don't go Jeff, don't say goodbye, not now." Maria begged._

_"I'm sorry, goodbye."_

"Nothing important."

Shawn walked inside an office building and walked up to the information desk, "Hello I'm looking for Mrs. Hot shot."

"Can you be more specific?" The lady asked.

"Her name is Stephanie McMahon." Shawn told the woman as he tapped his fingers across the desk.

"Hold on a minute." the lady replied.

Shawn rolled his eyes, why was it so complicated to talk to his best pal's wife? "Can you hurry up, I was supposed to meet her-"

"Shawn!" Stephanie called as she came up to him, "Come on we have to go!"

"Okay." Shawn replied as he followed Stephanie.

"What took you so long?" Stephanie asked.

Shawn looked back at the information desk lady, "Lets just say it was some really rude person's fault."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "People are mean life's a bitch."

"Thanks for the ever so kind words Steph." Shawn responded sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I have a lot on my plate, I have a company to run, a husband who is a football coach, so basically he gets like no money, so I have to support us and our seven year old daughter." Stephanie said as she stepped into Shawn's car.

"Well don't be a bitch about it." Shawn told her.

"Fine." Stephanie replied.

Lita laughed as she switched a sign from opened to closed, "How much did we make today Alex?"

"Five hundred," Alex, "not the best day not the worst day."

"That's good I guess." Lita sighed as she sat down in one of the booths at the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as he joined her in the booth.

"I forgot to tell Adam about Trish's problems, if she has even one glass-"

"She won't be able to stop, I know, I was kind of there when we went to visit her in rehab." Alex said.

"I know but Trish has to be my main priority because if she goes falls of the wagon she loses control of herself, I've seen it before and it is not pretty." Lita stated.

"She isn't your child Lita, your not responsible for her." Alex replied.

Lita glared at Alex, "Trish is my best friend, she has been there for me through every bad thing that I have ever done, what kind of friend am I if I can't be there for her?"

"The kind of friend who has her own life." Alex told her.

"But-"

"Go home, talk to Adam, talk to Trish, just stop worrying." Alex interrupted her.

"Fine," Lita walked out the door, this was not going to e good.

"Glad to see you showed up stranger." Torrie said.

Randy shrugged, "What are friends for?"

Torrie smiled, "Ready to take that ride?"

"Yeah just let me clean up a bit," Randy began to gather up papers that were scattered throughout his car.

"Hey you dropped this." Torrie bent down and picked up the item he had dropped, "Seriously Randy?"

"I forgot to through that out." Randy replied.

"Randy you and Mickie broke up three years ago." Torrie stated.

"I know and I honestly meant to throw that picture out." Randy responded.

"Did you ever figure out why she left?" Torrie asked.

"I thought this was about getting your mind off of what happened today five years ago." Randy told her.

Torrie nodded, "Yeah, lets go."

"Alright."

Maria opened up the door to her apartment and sat on her couch.

"Hey roomie, you finally get away from Victorabitch?" Mickie asked.

"You know she just wants what's best fro my career." Maria stated.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "More like she wants what's best for her career."

"Micks." Maria pouted.

"No pouting, you will never believe what I just found." Mickie said before pulling out 'To Kill A Mockingbird' "I remember you used to love this book."

Maria smiled as she took the book, "Yeah, Jeff gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday." Maria flipped the book open, "It still has what he wrote in it perfectly."

"What did he write?" Mickie asked.

"Dear Maria, happy birthday, remember don't give in to what they want you to be, you're good enough on your own, you're the mockingbird."

"I don't know if that is incredibly lame, stupid, or-"

"I always thought it was sweet." Maria interrupted, "I can't believe he became reporter though."

"He became a reporter?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." Maria replied, "Let me guess after you left Randy you lost touch with Jeff too."

"You know why I had to leave." Mickie said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Maria apologized.

"Its okay." Mickie replied.

**A/N So this is the sequel, Thoughts? Why do you think Mickie and Randy broke up? Who is Maria's fiancé? Will Trish be alright? Also a certain in line in this chapter was said by Nathan Scott off of One Tree Hill, so I don't own that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time passes fast, one minute you are a high school football star, the next you are twenty five, a school football coach, and your life revolves around a seven year old little girl and her mother, well that's how it was for Paul anyway.

Paul watched as Aurora played on some swings with some other kids, he had taken her to the playground, originally he was planning on taking her home so he could watch some television, which honestly probably would have ended up being Maria's show due to Aurora giving him the same look Stephanie gives when she wants something, which was the very reason they were at the park.

"Hello." a woman greeted him as she sat down next to him, "I'm Ivory."

"Paul." Paul responded.

"I'm here with my son Oliver." Ivory pointed at a small boy playing on the jungle gym.

"I'm here with her." Paul pointed to Aurora.

"Oh is she your sister?" Ivory asked.

"No my daughter." Paul corrected her.

Ivory gave Paul a look of a disapproval, "Did you have her in high school?"

"Yeah." Paul answered.

"That's a little irresponsible, don't you think?" Ivory asked.

"Excuse me?" Paul asked.

"I believe you heard me correctly." Ivory said.

Paul glared at Ivory as he stood up off the bench, "Did you just move here or something?"

"Yes I did and I must say I don't really like that my son has to go to school with your little mistake love child if you will, between you and a slut." Ivory told him.

"Aurora!" Paul called, "We're leaving." Paul lowered his voice, "Don't you ever call my wife a slut or call my daughter a mistake again, you hear me?"

Ivory rolled her eyes, "Whatever, at least I waited until I was married to have children."

"At least I'm not forty." Paul retorted as Aurora came up to him.

"Daddy can we please stay?" Aurora asked.

"No princess, we're leaving." Paul stated.

"Daddy!"

"We're leaving." Paul said more strictly.

Maria placed her hand against a wall , she felt out of breath, despite the fact she really hadn't done anything.

"Maria your fiance just called said he wont be able to make it in today." office intern, whose name Maria didn't remember informed her.

Maria nodded, "Okay."

"That's a shame, he really is a delight." Victoria said.

"Of course you would think so Bitchtoria." Mickie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Victoria asked.

Mickie put on a fake smile, "Nothing."

"You know Mickie it makes sense that your jealous of me, I'm beautiful, thin, and successful, why you are very unsuccessful and mooch off of your quote 'best friend' ."

Mickie took a deep breath as she glared at Victoria, "At least I haven't had a botox."

"Victoria you know you can't insult Mickie like that." Maria stated.

"I'm fine Maria," Mickie assured her, "but you may want to do something about Bitchtoria over there."

"That the best you got Bitchie James?" Victoria snarled.

"Mickie, Victoria, I am not your mother so please don't make me act like it!" Maria exclaimed.

"She started it!" Mickie and Victoria said simultaneously.

Trish laughed as she drunk yet another glass of alcohol, so what if she had probably had too much and it wasn't even five yet,

"Trish?" Torrie asked, "Are you in there?"

Trish opened the door to Lita and Adam's apartment, "Torrie!" Trish wrapped her arms around Torrie, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I saw you yesterday." Torrie said.

"You did?" Trish asked. "I missed you!"

"Are you drunk?" Torrie asked.

"No!" Trish exclaimed, "Do you want to dance?" Trish pulled Torrie into Lita and Adam's apartment and turned on the stereo.

"Um Trish why are we listening to a song that was made in the eighties?" Torrie asked.

Trish ignored her and began singing the lyrics, "A singer in a smokey room, the smell of whine and cheap perfume!"

Torrie turned off the music, "Trish you are hammered, I'm going to call Lita."

"Don't call Lita!" Trish yelled, "Lita hates it when I drink!"

"Why?" Torrie asked.

"Does it matter?" Trish asked,"Just please don't call her."

Torrie sighed, "Okay."

Randy sat down next to his step brother, "Hey John."

"Officer Orton." John greeted him.

Randy smirked, "So how's baby mama?"

"She got into law school." John told him, "But I don't really talk to her all that much."

"Is she still trying to push that other guy as his father?" Randy asked.

"Eve hates my guts, she loves Cody, and Cody loves Timmy, there's nothing I can do about her not wanting a crusty old mechanic around her baby."

"I'm sorry man." Randy apologized.

"It isn't your fault, she still holds it against me that I got her pregnant while she was a sophomore in high school I'd be mad at me too." John stated.

"It isn't right though." Randy told him.

"Well what can I do, I don't have enough money to sue her for custody and even if I did, I'd probably end up paying a lot more than I can afford in child support." John said.

"Child support?" a blond girl asked as she stopped in front of Randy and John, "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear you two, can I sit?"

"Um yeah." Randy said clearing a spot on the bench.

The girl sat down, "Thanks, I'm Ashley."

"You live in my building." John pointed out, "I'm John and this my step brother, Randy."

Ashley smiled, "Nice to meet you, anyway, I have a daughter and I'd be happy if her father showed as much interest in her as you do with your son."

"Thanks I guess." John said.

"You had him in high school?" Ashley asked.

"Judge me all you want." John offered.

"I'd be a hypocrite, I had my daughter Lexi when I was sixteen." Ashley told him.

Lita leaned on a bar in the restaurant, "Man business is slow today."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "well we could always go in the back for a quickie."

Lita glared at Alex, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Come on, you're stressed, let Alex take the pain away."

"For one ew, two ew, and three if you keep pushing this I'm going to take this knife and kill Alex junior." Lita threatened him.

"Okay, message received." Alex stated.

Lita smiled, "Good."

"So did you talk to Adam about Trish last night?" Alex asked.

"No he was asleep when I got in, so was she, then they were both still asleep when I had to leave this morning." Lita responded.

"Well the good news is-"

"There is good news in the fact that my best friend may be drinking again?" Lita asked.

"A girl called for you today, she said her name was Mickie-"

"Why the hell is the bitch who broke Randy's heart calling me?" Lita asked.

"She said that her, Maria, and Maria's fiance were going to come here from LA in a couple of weeks." Alex informed her.

"That's great I get to see Maria, but the other two bitches can go to hell for all I care." Lita stated.

"Wasn't Mickie like one of your best friends?" Alex asked.

"Do you not remember how Randy was for so long?" Lita asked, "I don't think I can forgive her for that unless she has some kind of magical explanation."

"She's always at work with him." Adam complained.

Joy rolled her eyes, "Adam you are my friend and because of that I need to tell you this," Joy slapped Adam, "get yourself together idiot, Lita is madly in love with you and if you think that she is going to leave you for some over confident, horrid, disgusting, man, you are insane, plus you're way better in bed than him."

"You've slept with him?" Adam asked.

"A couple times." Joy replied.

"What kind of friend are you?" Adam asked.

"The kind who you need." Joy answered, "Come on Adam you can not seriously be mad at me."

Adam gave her a look, "I need you?"

Joy smiled, "Glad you finally came to your senses."

"Alright," Adam gave her a strange look, "Joy what am I going to do?"

"Be in movies, have fun, and live your dream." Joy told him.

"Joy I don't know if I can do that, Lita and I have been together since sophomore year in high school, we've been through her living in Italy, while I was shooting movies in New York and LA, when we finally settled down and moved in together it was amazing, but now all she ever does is spend time at the restaurant, maybe I am living my dream but I have nobody to share it with, and I really don't think I can handle long distance again."

"Then you have two choices, you can talk to her, or you can end a relationship that has lasted eight years."Joy advised him.

Jeff blew some bubbles in the air, "Gregory do you think I should call her?"

"Who?" Gregory asked.

"Maria," Jeff answered, "I mean I know I haven't talked to her in years but we were best friends."

"You had a thing for her didn't you?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah," Jeff replied, "last time I saw her we kissed and she liked me too-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Gregory interrupted, "she's engaged."

"What?" Jeff asked, "To who?"

"I'm not sure, but he's supposedly really old." Gregory told him.

"Old?" Jeff asked, "Oh my god is she engaged to Dr. DiBiase?"

"No, that wasn't his name, I can't quite remember it." Gregory stated.

"Try!" Jeff exclaimed, "Do you think I would stand a chance?"

Gregory shrugged, "Probably not."

Jeff sighed, "Figures, I've loved the girl since I was fifteen, I've never stood a chance."

"Wait what did she say to you?" Stephanie asked.

"She told me that we were irresponsible, you're a slut, and she called Aurora a mistake and a love child." Paul told her.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie exclaimed, "What did you say that bitch's name was?"

"Ivory." Paul replied.

"Well she better hope that I don't run into her because if I do I will kick her sorry ass all the way to hell." Stephanie hissed.

"Stephanie calm down." Paul told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Stephanie yelled, "I'm going to show that bitch-"

"Are you pregnant?" Paul asked.

"What?" Stephanie asked, "No, why would you ask that?"

"Nothing it isn't like you're being hormonal like you were then in any way." Paul stated.

"Alright," Stephanie gave Paul an odd look, "I love you."

"I love you too." Paul said as Stephanie went into Aurora's bedroom, "Yeah she's definitely pregnant."

**A/N Thoughts? Trish being drunk? Paul being heavily insulted by Ivory? The news about Stephanie? Do you think Jeff stands a chance with Maria? Any new guesses on who Maria's fiance is or why Mickie and Randy broke up? Also PurpleRain012 I took your advice and started calling Victoria Bitchtoria.**


	3. Chapter 3

As the night turns into day people expect for all the darkness to go with it. But does the darkness really ever go away? Five years after graduating high school Jeff found himself in a position that he had been in many times, thinking about one thing, the girl who had captured his heart all those years ago, it was amazing how to that day he could think for hours about her, and how even though he had never been in love with anyone else he didn't think that there was any stronger of a feeling then what he felt for Maria, but each day he was proved wrong, because he loved her more each and everyday, so much that it hurt.

Jeff tapped his fingers on his desk, "I can't believe she is engaged to him."

"What's the matter with him?" Gregory asked.

"I only met him like once, but he is an asshole, I can't believe she's engaged to him." Jeff repeated.

Gregory rolled his eyes, "So what, he's old she's hot happens all the time."

"But things like this shouldn't happen to girls like Maria, she's been through a lot already." Jeff stated.

"So what bad things good people, can you quit complaining about her already, it's getting pretty old." Gregory said.

"But-"

"If that is about Maria I will kick your ass." Gregory threatened him.

Jeff nodded, "Alright so what's new with you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Gregory told him, "I'm still stalking Sophia Bush on twitter, I recently got a restraining order signed by Jennifer Aniston, and I ran into George Lopez at the grocery store."

"Really?" Jeff asked.

"No!" Gregory exclaimed, "I thought you'd know me better than that dude."

Stephanie took a deep breath as she walked Aurora into Torrie's classroom, "Hey Tor."

"Oh hey Steph, usually Paul drops her off." Torrie replied.

"So it's been a while, what have you been up to?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing, working, hanging with Randy, Lita, Adam, and Trish, no big deal, you?" Torrie asked.

"Well Paul is like convinced that I'm pregnant." Stephanie told her.

"Are you?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, but it's fun pretending I'm not and he's insane," Stephanie laughed, "so how's Aurora doing?"

"Oh I was meaning to talk to you about that, are you and Paul free at about noon?" Torrie asked.

"Um yeah sure, is everything okay?" Stephanie asked.

"I would much rather talk to you about it when both you and Paul are here." Torrie stated.

"Alright." Stephanie said, "I have to get going."

"Okay see you later and congrats about the baby!" Torrie called.

Stephanie smiled, "Thanks."

"Excuse me did I hear right are you married to Paul?"

"Yeah, why?" Stephanie asked.

"It's nice to meet the slut." Ivory said.

"Let me guess, Ivory?" Stephanie asked.

"I take it your husband told you about me?" Ivory asked.

"Yeah and he told me that you are a bitch." Stephanie snapped.

"Really, I'm just saying the truth you had a baby in high school, you are a slut." Ivory insulted her.

Stephanie glared at Ivory, "Listen-"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention your mistake of a daughter." Ivory snarled.

Stephanie slapped Ivory, "How dare you-"

"Stephanie I do not care if you want to fight her, just do not do it in my classroom." Torrie said.

"I'm not going to fight you because your pregnant," Ivory told her, "but you bet your ass that I calling the cops!"

Randy walked into his apartment,

"Randy!"

"John?" Randy asked, "How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"Not important," John replied, "I need to talk to you about Ashley."

"What about her?" Randy asked.

"Does she seem nice to you?" John asked.

"By that you mean do I think she likes you," Randy rolled his eyes as he grabbed a soda of his refrigerator and sat on his couch, "probably, she ignored me for half an hour while you guys talked about your kids."

"Okay, you know I want to ask her out but how do I ask Eve about it?" John asked.

"Why do you have to ask Eve about it?" Randy asked.

"Because she needs to like her," John said, "if Eve doesn't like Ashley and I start seeing her-"

John was interrupted by Randy's phone going off, "Oh give me a second," Randy answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Randy it's Eve, do you know where John is, I was supposed to meet him at his place with Timmy." Eve stated.

"Oh yeah he's at my apartment." Randy answered.

"That is so typical," Eve sighed, "I'll be over there in like five minutes."

"Okay see you when you get here." Randy said hanging up his phone.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Eve, she was dropping off-"

"Damn it!" John interrupted, "I forgot."

"John maybe you should stop wondering why she never lets you see your son and start realizing it's because she doesn't trust you." Randy told him.

"Maybe you should stop giving me advice on how to be a father, you aren't a father and you never had one."

Randy glared at John

"Man I didn't mean that." John apologized.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Lita sat down next Adam on their couch, "Hey, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I agree," Adam took a deep breath before replaying Joy's advice in his head, "is anything going on between you and Alex?"

"What?" Lita asked, "No, why would you think that?"

"Because you're never here and he sees you a lot more than I do." Adam said

"Well nothing is going on," Lita assured him, "Trish moved back too her apartment today right?"

"Yeah, it was fun having her here though." Adam stated.

Lita nodded, "Did Trish have-," Lita stopped mid sentence and looked at Adam, she could probably talk to him about Trish another time, "instead of talking do you want to do something else?"

Adam smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

Lita rolled her eyes before kissing Adam, "You know if you were a little less confident-"

"You wouldn't have fell for me." Adam finished.

"Not exactly what I was going to say," Lita shook her head, "but it'll do."

"I knew it would."

"Why can you never let Maria make her own choices, all we did was go to Disney Land." Mickie yelled.

"Maria needs to be rehearsing filming starts tomorrow." Victoria retorted.

"Yeah filming starts tomorrow, which is exactly why she needed a day of fun and relaxation!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Relaxation is getting a massage not going on roller coasters!" Victoria replied.

"Micks Vicky stop it I have the worst headache ever," Maria stated, "so if you guys can stop arguing for five minutes can I please just take a nap or something!"

"Is everything okay Ria, you've been getting headaches a lot recently?" Mickie asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just stressed because filming starts tomorrow and I'm about to go back to the other side of the country where I'm probably going to run into our ex boyfriend and Jeff." Maria told them.

"You guys share an ex boyfriend?" Victoria asked.

"Randy Orton," Mickie replied, "he was a great guy, helped me through some issues, got Maria pregnant."

"You had a baby?" Victoria asked.

"Miscarriage." Maria corrected her.

"Oh, sorry." Victoria apologized.

"It's okay." Maria told her.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Paul asked.

"Well Aurora is a very smart girl but she isn't paying attention." Torrie told them.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I have a strict policy with the kids, the first time they get in trouble, it's a warning, the second time, they have to sit out of recess, then the third, I schedule a meeting with the parents."

"What has Aurora been doing?" Paul asked.

"She's disturbing my class, I love you guys to death but if this continues, I'm going to have to-"

Randy barged into Torrie's classroom, after his fight with John over his lunch break he was back at work, "Hey guys."

"Randy we're in the middle of something." Torrie stated.

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, I have a warrant for you immediate arrest due to the physical assault on Ivory Moretti, anything you do or say can be used against you in court," Randy pulled out handcuffs, "Sorry Steph."

"What the hell are you doing?" Paul asked.

"My job." Randy replied, "I may not always like what I have to do, buy I have to put up with it." Randy placed the handcuffs around Stephanie's wrists.

"Paul please don't let me go to prison!" Stephanie cried.

"Don't worry Steph I'm right behind you." Paul said.

Randy led Stephanie to his police car, "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault," Stephanie sighed as she sat in the backseat of the police car, "just be careful I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" Paul exclaimed.

Lita smiled as she put on Adam's shirt, but something she saw quickly washed the smiled off her face, "Adam what's this?"

"I'm not an expert but I'd say that is cocaine." Adam stated.

"I know what it is!" Lita yelled, "Is it yours?"

"Hell no!" Adam exclaimed, "I'm all hugs over drugs."

"Oh my god," Lita said in realization, "did Trish drink?"

"Yeah why?" Adam asked.

Lita placed her hand on her forehead, "Damn it! You let her drink?"

"What's wrong with letting her drink?" Adam asked, "I haven't seen her drink like ever."

"She's an alcoholic Adam, an alcoholic who when wasted does drugs." Lita told him.

"I didn't know that." Adam said.

"After high school graduation Trish got in some pretty deep stuff, to cope with it she turned to alcohol and drugs." Lita informed him, "I should have told you this forever ago, who knows what she's doing right now."

Trish smiled lightly as she sat on her former teacher, Mr. Heyman's lap, "You are awesome."

"Thank you." Paul accepted the compliment.

Trish smirked before kissing him.

**A/N Thoughts? Stephanie being arrested? Trish returning to her old ways? Also I am going to go ahead and confirm that Maria's fiancé is not Vince and he will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Sneak Peek**


	4. Chapter 4

Home, it is the place where even if you lived somewhere else for years and years, you were still there in some mindset, and for Mickie and Maria it was the pace where they had graduated high school.

"This place is a dump." Victoria sneered.

But every party has its downer, "No need for the commentary Bitchtoria." Mickie replied, "So Maria where is your fiancé?"

"He'll meet us at Lita's place." Maria answered, "He has a very busy schedule."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Okay, but he doesn't have a job."

"He's looking for one." Maria defended him, "Can you please stop insulting him?"

"Can you please stop defending him?" Mickie countered, "Not only is the guy a total bastard, but he's twice our age, he's Victoria's age."

"Ha ha." Victoria said sarcastically.

""Mickie you are my best friend and I have never questioned anything you have ever done, when you came to me you were a wreck and I stood by you, I stood by you without commentary when you were at your worst, so can you please just not say bad things about him?" Maria asked.

Mickie sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm stressed out just being back in town, I know that Lita and Adam don't want to see me, I don't know if Trish either, and if I even run into him-"

"You will call me." Maria interrupted, "So your staying with your old college roommate right?"

"No, she and I shared an apartment because all the dorms were filled up and she didn't go to college." Mickie informed her.

"That's right you answered a news ad and you made John and the other guy wait in the hall for you in case it was a mad person or something." Maria recalled.

"Paul I can barely even look at myself." Stephanie said.

"Steph you can't let this bother you-"

"But there was a woman named Big Bertha who wanted me to sit on her lap and become her lover." Stephanie cried.

Shawn busted out laughing, "Really?"

Paul glared at Shawn, before turning to look at Stephanie, "Come on Stephanie you are an amazing person, you are the mother of my child, of my future children-"

"Why are you repeating your wedding vows?" Stephanie asked.

"Crap you recognized that?" Paul asked, "Whatever it doesn't matter, Steph you need to relax, you're pregnant."

"Glad to know your swimmers can still go Paul!" Shawn joked.

"Shawn shut up!" Stephanie yelled, "Why don't you go and take care of your wife."

"Well!"

"Uncle Shawn!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Hey babe," Shawn hugged Aurora, "you know it's great news about your mom hey?"

"Shawn." Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked.

"Well your going to be a big sister." Shawn told her.

"What?" Aurora asked, before turning to Stephanie, "Momma is that true?"

Stephanie glared at Shawn, "Yeah sweetie it is."

"I hate you!" Aurora yelled before going to her room.

Jeff put his head down on a bar at a bar

"Jeff Hardy?" Trish asked.

"Oh hey Trish." Jeff greeted her.

Trish sat down next to Jeff, "Yo bartender get me shot of scotch and a Shirley Temple for my friend over here, so what's going on Jeff?"

"Hey bartender can you make that Shirley Temple into hard tequila!" Jeff called before turning to Trish, "I work for a magazine and live with my friend Gregory."

Trish placed her hand on Jeff's shoulder, "So your living with your boyfriend?"

"What?" Jeff asked, "I'm not gay!"

Trish laughed before drinking her whole drink, "Okay."

Jeff rolled his eyes before copying Trish, "Two more!"

"Hey look there's karaoke here!" Trish pointed to a small stage.

"I'm not drunk enough yet." Jeff replied.

20 minutes later

Jeff and Trish smiled at each other before yelling out the final chorus.

"_Don't, don't you want me?_  
_You know I can't believe it _  
_When I hear that you won't see me._  
_Don't, don't you want me?_  
_You know I don't believe you _  
_When you say that you don't need me._  
_It's much to late to find _  
_When you think you've changed your mind._  
_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry._  
_Don't you want me, baby?_  
_Don't you want me, oh?_  
_Don't you want me, baby?_  
_Don't you want me, oh?"_

Trish laughed before she placed her lips against Jeff's.

"Randy!" John called.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.

"Look man I got a date with Ashley." John said.

"That's great," Randy stated, "so why are you coming here."

"I kind of need a favor." John replied.

Randy sighed, "What?"

"Ashley tried to cancel because her old friend is in town but to get her not to I said that you'd be her friends date." John told him.

"Dude what the hell?" Randy asked.

"Randy come on I really like Ashley." John said.

"Fine," Randy agreed, "Don't make me regret this."

"You won't." John assured him.

"Adam Trish is gone, like gone!" Lita exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"She won't answer her phone." Lita stated.

"So?" Adam asked.

"I have to make sure she isn't drinking." Lita told him.

"Lita can you relax?" Adam asked.

"She's my best friend." Lita said.

"She's also a grown woman." Adam replied.

"I need to get her back into rehab." Lita placed her head in her hands, "I don't know what I'd do if she," Lita choked on her words.

Adam sighed before placing his arm around Lita, "She's probably fine, but how about we forget about her for the time being and we go out to dinner?"

"Maria and Victoria are staying with us." Lita reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Adam responded.

"But after they leave-"

"Yeah I know." Adam interrupted before kissing Lita, "I love you."

Lita smiled, "I love you too."

Maria knocked on Lita and Adam's door, "Guys."

Lita opened the door, "Hey Ria, hi Victoria."

"This place is so small." Victoria complained.

Lita glared at Victoria but before she could reply the door barged open.

"Hello everyone! Dwayne had arrived!" Dwayne gave Maria a kiss, "So how are you today Dwayne's smoking hot piece of pie?"

John and Randy sat at a table and waited for Ashley and her friend to get there,

"Hi," Ashley greeted them, "I'm going to go to the ladies room so can you order Mickie and I two glasses of red?" Ashley asked, "Thanks."

"Did she just say Mickie?" Randy asked.

"Randy look please just go along with this-"

"Go along with this?" Randy asked.

"Oh my god." Mickie said.

Randy looked at Mickie, he hadn't seen her in three years, and he really hadn't planned on ever seeing her again, "I'm going to go."

"Randy wait." Mickie replied, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Randy asked, "You had just moved in then the next day I wake up and all of your stuff is gone."

"I wrote you a note." Mickie stated.

"Oh yeah how could I ever forget?" Randy asked, "Don't call me we're done."

"What else do you want me to say?" Mickie asked.

"I want to know why you left." Randy told her.

"Randy I-"

"You know what put your explanation up your ass I don't care." Randy snapped.

"Fine!" Mickie yelled, "But I want to give this to you."

Randy watched as Mickie dropped a ring in his hand, "Thanks," Randy sneered, "Now I can finally refund this."

Mickie nodded, "You can hate me all you want I don't give a damn."

"That's why you left right?" Randy asked, "Because your a bitch who only cares about what you want."

"That isn't true." Mickie snapped.

"Oh yeah how could I forget a Bulimic bitch who only cares about herself." Randy corrected himself.

A tear slid down Mickie's cheek, "You were the one person who never judged me because of that."

"Oh no I always did." Randy told her, "I thought that you were an idiot."

Mickie slapped Randy, "Go to hell!" Mickie began walking away and grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number, "Hey Maria I really need you now."

**A/N Thoughts? Mickie and Randy's fight? Maria's fiancé? Trish and Jeff? Any new guesses on why Mickie and Randy broke up in the first place?**


	5. Chapter 5

Addiction, it consumes you. It makes you change from the person you've always been, to waking up in train stations and having no idea how you got there.

Trish drunk down a bottle of wine, so what if it wasn't even noon?

Lita walked into Trish's apartment, "Oh my god, Trish it is nine in the morning."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Who told you?"

"Trish I'm going to call your old rehab facility." Lita stated.

"No, I'm fine." Trish said, "I've just had a few drinks."

"No you haven't, Adam told me how wasted you got one day, I called Torrie and you were drunk when she came over, and Jeff called wondering if he left his watch here because you two drunkenly hooked up." Lita told her.

"I don't remember any of that." Trish replied.

"Because you were drunk!" Lita exclaimed, "You've never been able to handle alcohol Trish, or did you forget the 'I'm A Slave 4 U' stunt in high school?"

Trish laughed, "No, but I remember Ricky trying to make me do it for him."

Lita sighed, "Randy."

"Whatever, want a drink?" Trish asked.

"No I don't." Lita answered, "I want you to quit drinking."

"Well I don't want to." Trish responded, "It makes me feel better."

"But then you wake up and feel even worse." Lita told her.

"How am I supposed to feel?" Trish asked, "I was stripper and prostitute, I'm a slut."

"You got roped into that." Lita said, "Trish if you keep focusing on that then your never going to stop."

"Get out." Trish pointed to her door, "I want you out of here."

Randy punched his wall, "Damn it!"

"So Ashley set you up with your ex girlfriend," John said trying to downplay it, "what's the big deal?"

"I never wanted to see her again." Randy hissed.

"Randy come on man, she apologized to you." John stated.

"Are you saying that what she did wasn't wrong?" Randy asked.

"No," John replied, "she shouldn't have left just like that but she did."

"Yeah she did," Randy agreed, "I guess she just wanted to toy with me."

"Mickie isn't like that," John defended her, "but I do have a question, why did Mickie give you back a ring?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Randy responded.

"Were you two engaged?" John asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Randy yelled.

"I'm just trying to understand the situation." John said.

"Well don't." Randy told him, "All you need to know is that I hate Mickie James."

"He hates me." Mickie stated.

"No he doesn't, maybe if you just told him-"

"I can't." Mickie sighed, "What else was I supposed to do?"

Maria looked at Mickie, "I don't know."

"If he would have figured it out he would have dumped me anyway." Mickie replied.

"No he wouldn't have." Maria told her, "He loved you that's why you two were engaged."

"He would have broke it!" Mickie exclaimed, "I wouldn't have blamed him either."

Maria blinked she suddenly felt really light headed, "Well I-" Maria fell to the floor.

"Oh my god Maria are you okay?" Mickie asked. When Maria didn't reply Mickie pulled out her phone, "Hey can I have an ambulance, my friend she fainted."

Mickie hung up her phone and stared at Maria,

"Oh my god did you kill her?" Victoria asked.

"No, she fainted." Mickie said.

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked.

Jeff sat at his office desk at the main office for Crona D! and walked up to his friend and coworker Charlie Haas, "So what did Laurinaitis assign you this week?"

"Nothing," Charlie sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do Jeff, I'm twenty five years old and I have a wife and two kids to support, another on the way, I'm really close to losing my house."

"Maybe you should just talk to Laurinaitis and ask for a raise." Jeff replied.

"I can't do that, I've only been working here for a couple of years, it took me a lot time to gain his respect and trust, I can't throw it away now." Charlie stated.

"Well you know that crazy girl who was the Vice President of the company just stepped down, maybe he'll promote you." Jeff told him.

"No Shelton is getting it, he's been here longer and-"

"And if you keep putting yourself down your never going to get anywhere." Jeff interrupted, "Look why don't you, Jackie and the kids come over to my place later, Gregory is going to be out with his girlfriend tonight."

"I don't know Jeff, Jackie is eight months it's getting kind of hard for her to get places." Charlie informed him.

"Come on Charlie I haven't seen Jackie or the kids for a while." Jeff tried to convince him.

"Okay," Charlie reluctantly agreed, "thanks Jeff."

"Anytime dude." Jeff said.

Charlie nodded, "Okay."

"She's never told me that before Paul." Stephanie stated.

Paul sighed, "Steph, she doesn't hate you."

"Then how come she said it?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know," Paul replied, "but Stephanie nobody could hate you are beautiful, intelligent, and the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Paul I told you yesterday and I am telling you today stop reciting your wedding vows when you don't know what else to say!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Paul told her.

"Don't be," Stephanie sighed, "I'm upset that Aurora hates me and I'm taking it out on you."

"I understand." Paul rubbed Stephanie's back, "Look Steph no matter what you do I'm going to be with you alright, so if you want to kill Shawn for telling her, well I know a guy who knows a guy and it could never be traced back to-"

Stephanie slapped Paul on the back of the head, "We aren't killing him."

"I was just joking." Paul rubbed his head, "I forgot how hard you can hit."

Stephanie laughed, "Look I need to get ready for a doctor's appointment."

"You didn't tell me you had one." Paul said.

"Do you want to go?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, Stephanie this isn't like last time, we're married now."

Doctor DiBiase watched as Maria woke up, "Hello Maria."

"Doctor DiBiase?" Maria asked, "What am I doing here?"

"You fainted." Doctor DiBiase informed her.

"Well now that I'm awake I can go now, right?" Maria asked.

"I'm afraid not Maria, you see when you were brought in due to your history we did a blood sample." Doctor DiBiase told her.

"I'm fine though, right?" Maria asked.

"Maria I'm just going to come out and say this, your Leukemia is back." Doctor DiBiase said.

"No I can't have it again," Maria stated, "you told me it probably would never come back."

"I'm sorry Maria, the kind of Leukemia you have mostly occurs in children so I really didn't think it would come back." Dr. DiBiase replied.

"Is my friend Mickie here?" Maria asked.

"Yes would you like to see her?" Dr. DiBiase asked.

"Please." Maria waited as Dr. DiBiase got Mickie.

"Hey Ria." Mickie greeted her.

"Did he tell you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Mickie responded, "But you know what you've beat Cancer before you can do it again."

"Yeah but I'm scared." Maria responded

"Don't be," Mickie told her, "you are going to beat this."

"But what if I don't Mickie?" Maria asked.

"You will, you're a fighter Maria you can fight this and you can beat it." Mickie assured her.

"What if I don't want to?" Maria asked.

"It's good to see you again Jackie." Jeff greeted her.

"It's good to see you to Jeff," Jackie smiled, "thanks for having us over, Charlie is getting the girls out of the car."

"Are you happy to finally be having a son?" Jeff asked.

Jackie smiled, "You have no idea."

"Hey Jeff you remember Kayla and Taylor?" Charlie asked.

Jeff nodded, "So are you two ready for a little brother?"

Jeff laughed as Kayla nodded her head like a bobble head, "Taylor and I are going to be the best big sisters ever!"

Charlie's phone went off, "It's work I have to take this."

Right as Charlie moved out of earshot Jackie screamed in pain.

"Jackie are you alright?" Jeff asked.

"The baby's coming." Jackie stated.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Jackie replied.

Jeff ran to Charlie, "Dude Jackie's having the baby."

"Jackie's having the baby?" Charlie asked, "Crap, can you watch the girls at the hospital?"

"Yeah."

Mickie sat on the couch outside Maria's room, she couldn't believe that Maria wasn't going to fight, she was going to lose her best friend.

"Mickie James?" Jeff asked as he walked up to her with Kayla and Taylor.

"Jeff?" Mickie asked, "Did you have kids?"

"I'm babysitting, my friend's wife went into labor." Jeff explained as he sat next to Mickie, "Why are you here."

"Actually I'm here because of Maria." Mickie told him.

"Maria?" Jeff asked, "What's the matter with her?"

Mickie smiled, "After all these years you still care about her."

"What's the matter with her?" Jeff repeated.

"Her Cancer is back but she won't fight it this time." Mickie informed him.

"So she's going to die?" Jeff asked.

Mickie nodded, "She won't listen to anything I have to say."

"Watch these two," Jeff commanded before walking into Maria's room, "What is this I hear about your Cancer coming back?"

"Jeff what are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"I came with," Jeff stopped himself, "Never mind, Maria why aren't you going to fight this?"

"Because I know what it takes to fight it Jeff and I can't do it again." Maria felt tears slide down her cheeks, "Do you think I want to die? I know Mickie isn't saying anything because she wants to be supportive of me, but she thinks I'm committing suicide by doing this, and maybe I am but I can't do it Jeff I can't."

"If you won't do it for you do it for me, I know your engaged Maria, but I also know that it's torn me apart everyday that I haven't seen you, I used to pretend I didn't know who you were but I would watch you on that tv show just to hear your voice and look at you, I've missed you like crazy, but if you die Maria," Jeff's voice got louder as tears came out from his eyes, "I can't live in a world that I know you aren't in, and I sure as hell won't live in a world where you can get better and choose to die."

"Are you saying that if I don't fight this your going to kill yourself?" Maria asked.

"Maria please?" Jeff asked.

Maria sighed, "Fine I'll do it, but only because I would never forgive myself if I was responsible for you killing yourself."

Jeff kissed Maria's cheek, "Thank you."

**A/N Thoughts? Maria's Cancer returning? Mickie and Randy being engaged? Do you think Maria and Dwayne are going to last much longer? Any new guesses on why Mickie and Randy broke up?**


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting, the term can mean many things, it could be a strong fist fight, a fight with words, or in Maria's case she was about to fight for her life. Maria stared at the wall in the room of her hospital bed, she knew that Mickie was sleeping in a chair in her room, and even though the brunette had acted as her best friend for three years, she would still rather her high school best friend, Jeff, be there than her. She couldn't really explain why, but the only reason that Mickie was there was so Dwayne wouldn't be. Her fiance was a great man, well that was a bit of an exaggeration, but he was always kind to her, that was why they were engaged, that and Victoria had recommended him, she said he would look good in the spot light, and the media loved him, she hated the guy by this point though.

"Ria?" Mickie asked in a tired voice, "Are you still up?"

"Yeah." Maria replied.

"Try and get some sleep, you start chemo tomorrow." Mickie told her.

"I never can sleep the day before," Maria stated, "have you told Lita or anyone?"

"I would if they would accept my calls," Mickie replied, "I'm pretty sure they never listen to their voice mails either."

"You can use my phone, I'm pretty sure Lita and Edge are wondering where I am." Maria responded.

"Okay," Mickie grabbed Maria's phone, "I don't want to leave you alone, so I'm going to get the guy sitting outside your room."

"Mickie if you let Dwayne in here I will kill you." Maria threatened her.

Mickie laughed, "Whatever Maria, this guys been out there for hours."

Maria groaned, "Fine."

Mickie smiled as she opened the door, "Can you come in here why I make a call." Mickie then left the room.

Maria closed her eyes, not wanting to see Dwayne, "I'm kind of tired." she lied.

"That's too bad I really wanted to talk to you." Jeff said.

"Trish is refusing to get any help," Lita told Adam, "she is going to kill herself."

"Well didn't you help her stop before?" Adam asked.

"No I had no idea until, oh my god, he can help her!" Lita exclaimed.

"Who can help her?" Adam asked.

Lita smirked, "Never you mind Adam, I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

"Well if your not going to tell me who it is you have to deal with it tomorrow." Adam told her.

"She could be rotting in a ditch tomorrow." Lita argued, "What time is it in California right now?"

"Eight thirty, why?" Adam asked.

"Great I can fly him out here, then he'll be here in a couple of days." Lita smiled as she grabbed her phone.

"Li calm down a minute, lets just go to bed and you can call him tomorrow." Adam stated.

"But-"

"Don't worry Lita, lets just get some sleep, I have to start filming next week and I need to get some sleep." Adam interrupted her.

"I was just going to ask if you've heard from Maria," Lita said, "she's supposed to be staying here."

"I-" Adam was interrupted by his phone, "It's her," Adam answered his phone, "Hey Maria where are you?"

"Adam it's me," Mickie replied, "before you hang up Maria's in the hospital."

"What do you mean Maria's in the hospital?" Adam asked.

"I mean she fainted so I took her here, her Cancer is back." Mickie informed him.

"Oh my god, we're on are way." Adam stated before hanging up his phone.

"Did I here you Maria's in the hospital?" Lita asked.

Adam nodded, "Yeah lets go."

"Not if Mickie's there." Lita responded.

"Lita Maria is in the hospital, she has Cancer." Adam replied.

"I want to go but I don't want to see Mickie." Lita told him.

"Come on Li-"

"She left Randy in the middle of the night and I'm not going to become friends with her again unless she has an explanation." Lita interrupted him.

Adam sighed, "Then we'll get one out of her, tonight."

"I don't want to be anything!" Trish screamed at the top of her lungs, "Other than what I've been-"

"Can you shut up drunky?" Trish's neighbor Ivory asked, "My kid has to go to school tomorrow."

Trish giggled, "Ivy! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Ivory rolled her eyes, "Young people these days, why don't you stop drinking and do something relevant with yourself Trish?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "I liked you better when I met you in high school."

"Now look here Trish, nobody can know why you met me." Ivory hissed.

"I remember," Trish laughed, "You got on to my friends Paul and Step on me-"

"I think you mean Stephanie." Ivory corrected her.

Trish dismissed it with her hand, "You're a hypocrite."

"Shut up." Ivory said.

Trish shook her head, "No you got mad because your boyfriend left, you told me."

"Trish I need to get back over to my son." Ivory stated.

"Your son lives in Californ-"

"You can't tell a soul." Ivory snapped before storming out of Trish's apartment.

Trish shrugged, "Trying to be lately!"

Stephanie sat on the couch of her and Paul's apartment, with her hands resting on her baby bump, Aurora was asleep so she was just watching tv.

"Stephanie why are you still up?" Paul asked, joining her on the couch.

"Your baby won't let me sleep." Stephanie grumbled.

"How come it is only my baby when it does something you don't like? Paul asked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I'm three and half months pregnant please don't irritate me."

"Sorry Steph," Paul apologized, "so how much longer until we know for sure we're having a son?"

"Stephanie smirked, "Six weeks until we find out we're having another daughter."

"Really?" Paul asked, "Steph I need to pass on my family name."

"Sorry sweetie." Stephanie leaned her head on Paul's chest, "We need to agree whatever it is we'll be happy."

"You don't need me to agree to that, if you're happy I'm happy." Paul told her.

"Stop saying stupid romantic comedy lines!" Stephanie commanded as she swung her head up.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Paul muttered.

"If you're going to apologize mean it!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones." Paul mumbled.

Randy sat next to John and Ashley, and was feeling very uncomfortable that the couple was making out next to him, "So this is a great movie, huh?"

"Yeah sure." John said.

Randy was about to say something else before he heard someone knock on his door, he opened the door, "Hey Torrie what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I know it's late but I-" Torrie walked into Randy's apartment, "John?"

"Torrie?" John asked in a squeaky voice.

"I'm going to-"

"I'm not letting you leave Torrie, you obviously wanted to talk about something." Randy said.

Torrie nodded, "I saw him."

"You saw who?" Randy asked.

"I saw AJ." Torrie stated.

"Where?" Randy asked.

"On the street," Torrie replied, "I don't know what to do."

"For starters you're staying here." Randy told her.

"I am?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"Jeff?" Maria asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since we talked." Jeff told her.

"I thought you went home." Maria responded.

Jeff sat down on the chair Mickie previously occupied, "I'm not leaving Maria."

Maria smiled, "Thank you."

Jeff nodded, "You know I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"I do now." Maria replied.

"Yo bitch!" Lita called once she saw Mickie, "Tell me why you left."

"Way to be nice about it Lita." Adam whispered.

"You want to know why I left?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice, because well you were always nice then you turned into a cold hearted, insensitive, little bitch who left her boyfriend in the middle of the night." Lita said.

Mickie looked down, "I can't tell you."

"Did you cheat on him?" Lita asked.

"No, I would never cheat on Randy." Mickie replied.

"Then why because that's what he thinks." Lita stated.

"I didn't cheat on him." Mickie repeated, "I've only told Maria why I left."

Lita snickered, "That isn't my fault."

Mickie glared at Lita, "I was going to tell you but you never accepted my calls."

"Well I'm here now so tell me." Lita said.

"Okay fine." Mickie snapped, "After this if you still think I'm a bitch I'll leave you alone," Lita nodded and signaled for her to continue, "Well it all started three years ago."

**A/N Thoughts? Do you think Jeff and Maria are going to rekindle old feelings or do you think Maria's relationship will stay together? Who do you think is the guy Lita knows can help Trish? What do you think Trish mean while she was talking to Ivory? Do you think Paul and Stephanie should have a boy or a girl? Okay well as you might've already guessed, Mickie is going to reveal why she left next chapter and the guy who can help Trish will either appear next chapter, or the one after that.**


	7. Chapter 7

The truth, some people say it will set you free, others believe that everything is always better with a really good lie. The truth will catch up with you no matter how far you run or how good you hide.

"Well it all started three years ago Randy and I were at Elaine and John's, everything was going great," Mickie leaned up against a wall, "then we told hem we were engaged, they were really happy and then Elaine asked us when we were planning on giving her a grandchild-"

"Okay can you hurry up?" Lita asked, "This is common behavior when you tell a mom her son's engaged."

"Do you want to know the whole story?" Mickie asked.

"Okay fine just hurry it up." Lita replied.

"As I was saying, Elaine asked us about us having children and that reminded me that I was late, so I stepped out for a minute to call and set up an appointment with a doctor, when I got back before they saw me I heard Randy tell his mom that he was really looking forwards to having kids, so when I went to the doctor the next day I found out-"

"Did you leave Randy because you were pregnant?" Adam interrupted.

Mickie shook her head, "I don't want to talk about this anymore.. Mickie than began to walk away from the couple.

"Oh my god you were weren't you?" Lita accused her, "That makes you the biggest bitch I've ever met."

"Can you shut up?" Mickie asked.

"What did you do with the baby Mickie, abort it, adopt it, or are you raising it?" Lita asked.

Mickie ignored Lita and continued walking away.

"Keep walking Mickie you really did Randy a favor but I feel sorry for any child who has you as a moth-"

"Shut up!" Mickie exclaimed, "You don't have to feel sorry for any child because I went to the doctor and figured out that I can't have kids."

"Do you remember when you were my escort to the Winter Formal sophomore year so I could compete for snow queen?" Maria asked.

"Yeah and I remember thinking how someone as beautiful as you had to get a friend to take her." Jeff responded.

Maria smiled, "I remember I always lost to Mickie and when she was one I won."

"Why are you bringing this up Ria?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, its just in high school everything was easier because once I stepped in the real world I never got to see my best friend anymore." Maria told him.

Jeff looked at Maria before slowly leaning in to kiss her but before he could the door busted open,

"How could you do this to Dwayne?" Dwayne asked stomping in the room, "Dwayne was finally getting a shot at fame and you had to ruin it by getting sick?"

"Jeff can you give us a minute?" Maria asked.

Jeff glared at Dwayne, "Yeah sure."

Once Jeff left the room Dwayne gave Maria a look of betrayal, "You have betrayed me!"

"Dwayne how is it my fault that I have Cancer?" Maria asked.

"Because you are going to get hideous!" Dwayne exclaimed.

Maria sighed, "What do you want me to say?"

Stephanie looked out the window of her apartment, Paul was at work, Aurora was at school, and that left her all alone because it was her day off, she suddenly heard the door open, "Paul is that you?"

In two seconds Stephanie found herself pushed up against a wall, "Hurry up dude!"

A man started roaming around Stephanie and Paul's apartment grabbing things as another one held her up against the wall,

Stephanie pushed the man off of her, "Get the hell off of me!"

The man pushed Stephanie once again but instead of going back against the wall Stephanie went crashing through a glass table,

"Oh my god dude lets go!" With that the two men ran out of the apartment leaving Stephanie alone unconscious in a pile of blood.

Trish sat in her house and was about to start drinking some wine until someone swooped the glass from her hands,

"Trish looks like we're back in the position we were in five years ago."

"Chris what are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Lita called me Trish, you told me that you would be fine without me." Chris stated.

"I am fine! I've learned to control my drinking I really have!" Trish exclaimed.

"No Trish you haven't I looked around your place today you have cocaine, ecstasy, crystal meth, your the same drug addict you used to be!" Chris yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Trish screamed, "I'm not perfect!" Trish looked at Chris before stepping on top of a table, "Why do you put me on a pedestal  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear, I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me-"

Chris picked Trish up off the table, "I hate when I can't tell if your high or if your drunk."

"Chris I missed you." Trish said.

Chris sighed, "I missed you too."

"Randy I'm sorry about the other day," Torrie apologized, "I was just so scared."

"Hey Tor its fine, I always time for you." Randy replied.

"I always have time for you too Randy which is why you have to tell me about what happened at dinner with Mickie!" Torre said.

Randy groaned, "Nothing we just fought."

"I'm sorry," Torrie told him, "did she tell you why she left?"

"I don't want to know."

"What?" Lita asked.

"I can't have kids, Randy wanted them so bad I tried to stay after that but I couldn't! I didn't want him to dump me for not being able to give him a family!" Mickie sobbed.

"Hey Micks I'm sure if you tell him this-"

"An let him take me back out of pity?" Mickie interrupted, "There was only two things that I've really wanted my whole life, to get married and to be a mother, I'm never going to do either now."

Lita stood in shock, "Is there a reason?"

"Oh your going to love this one Lita I can't get pregnant because when I had Bulimia I messed up my organs, so yeah I'm such a bitch aren't I Lita!" Mickie cried.

"Mickie I'm sorry." Lita stated.

"Mickie if it makes you feel any better Lita and I will give our first born child to you." Adam told her.

Lita glared at Adam, "So your giving away my kids?"

"That isn't what I meant." Adam replied.

Mickie laughed, "I love you guys."

Lita hugged Mickie, "I love you too, but I'm not giving you my first born child."

"It doesn't matter what you say!" Dwayne screamed, "You are going to be ugly!"

Jeff barged into the room and punched Dwayne in the face, "Listen Maria is the most beautiful girl on the planet! You are a sick bastard!"

"Jeff please stop!" Maria asked.

Stephanie woke up in a hospital room, "What the hell?"

"Hey Steph." Shawn greeted her, "I walked in your apartment and you were all bloody and disgusting so I brought you here."

"What about the baby?" Stephanie asked.

"They wouldn't tell me anything." Shawn said.

"Well I need to know if my baby is alright." Stephanie told him.

Paul ran in the room, "Stephanie what happened?"

"Some guys broke in." Stephanie replied as the doctor walked in, "Shawn can you?"

Shawn nodded and exited the room,

"Well Mrs. Levesque, you suffered many injuries and the good news is that you are going to be alright." Dr. Rhodes stated.

"What about the baby?" Paul asked.

"Well Stephanie was cut very severely and lost a major amount of blood, we were able to make sure your wife was alright but unfortunately due to her injuries she miscarried the baby."

**A/N Thoughts? Stephanie losing the baby? Mickie telling why she left? Chris returning? Dwayne/Maria/Jeff?**

**Also the lyrics that Trish sung were a part of 'Halo' by Bethany Joy Lenz **


	8. Chapter 8

Sadness, anger, revenge, all three of those things are powerful but when mixed together, they can be one hell of a problem. Two weeks had past by since Stephanie had learned that she had a miscarriage but she wasn't feeling any of these emotions, Paul was. Stephanie never came out of her and Paul's bedroom, no matter who tried to get her, all she would do was cry, but she wasn't sad she was numb.

"Stephanie," Paul said to his wife, "I know your upset I am too but Aurora needs her mother."

Stephanie looked up at Paul, "I can't Paul I have to protect the baby."

Paul looked at Stephanie confused, "Stephanie you lost the baby."

Stephanie shook her head as she put her hand on her stomach, "No I didn't."

"Your acting like a-"

"Paul don't talk like that when our baby is in the room." Stephanie told him.

"Um alright." Paul gave his wife a strange look as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Is momma coming out?" Aurora asked.

"Sorry princess, you mom is a little out of it right now." Paul said.

"But I haven't seen her-"

"Aurora just get your damn book bag so I can take you to school!" Paul yelled.

On the other side of the door Stephanie began crying as she put both hands on her stomach, nothing could make her feel.

"So how do you feel?" Chris asked.

Trish rolled her eyes, "I guess like hell would be the appropriate answer, can I just have one drink?"

"Sorry but you know I can't give you one, you'll go off the rails." Chris stated.

"No please I'll do anything!" Trish begged.

"Trish tomorrow your checking into rehab." Chris told her.

"No! Chris I can't go back I can't! I can't! Everyone thought I was going to stay sober!" Trish exclaimed.

Chris smirked, "In your very own words your not perfect."

"I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass." Trish sighed, "So can you at least entertain me with stories about Los Angeles, you know I've-"

"Always wanted to go but never really got the chance to because you chose to go to Europe instead," Chris finished, "well there was one night where Stacy and I went to the Hollywood Walk Of Fame, it was amazing."

"Who's Stacy?" Trish asked.

"My ex girlfriend." Chris answered, "We're still friends though, kind of like us."

Trish smiled, "Yeah I guess so."

"Now lets start packing." Chris said.

Mickie brushed a piece of hair out of her face as she sat on a park bench suddenly she felt someone sit next to her,

"Mickie James?" Torrie asked.

"Hey Torrie." Mickie greeted her, "It is nice to see you."

"You too, I haven't seen you since you broke Randy's heart-"

"Really you too?" Mickie asked, "I so sick and tired of having to explain things to people! You know what please do me favor and forget you saw me here, it is obvious your on team Randy."

"Actually I'm Switzerland." Torrie corrected her, "I told everybody that I wouldn't pick sides and I haven't I'm friends with both of you."

"I'm sorry Torrie it's just I'm used to defending myself by now." Mickie apologized.

"I know people are bitches about everything," Torrie said, "but I was actually hoping to run into you."

"You were?" Mickie asked.

Torrie nodded, "Yea I heard you were back and town and its making me feel guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty?" Mickie asked.

"After you and Randy broke up we slept together, I'm sorry its just one thing led to another and I knew it was wrong but-"

"Torrie listen you don't have to explain yourself to me Randy was a single guy and you were a single girl at the time." Mickie said.

"Actually um the first time Randy and I slept together you two were still together." Torrie confessed.

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Mickie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mickie-"

Mickie slapped Torrie in the face before walking away,

Torrie held her cheek as she watched Mickie walk away guilt written on her face before she pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "Okay I did it but you have to stop blackmailing me now!"

"Not a chance in hell." the person on the other line replied, "Unless you want people to know your little secret."

"I'm glad your back at work doll face, it was starting to get boring around here." Alex greeted her.

Lita rolled her eyes as she joined Alex behind the counter, "It really does seem that you are as annoying as ever."

Alex smirked, "You know you missed me."

"No actually I didn't." Lita corrected him.

"I'm arguing with Lita Dumas again my life in complete," Alex put a hand over his heart, "but not everything revolves around you doll face."

"Excuse me?" Lita asked.

"Okay I didn't mean it like that, I actually kind of wanted to ask you if you and Adam can go on a double date with me and this girl Christy-"

"Christy Hemme?" Lita asked with disgust, "I went to high school with that bitch!"

"She's not a bitch." Alex defended her.

"Really? She told this one girl who got raped, then got pregnant, and lost her baby that it deserved to happen to her." Lita made her case.

"Well you cheated on your boyfriend in high school!" Alex exclaimed.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

"Come on Lita please, you know I've been with her a while and your my best friend, it would mean a lot if you'd come?" Alex begged.

Lita sighed, "Fine we'll come just stop begging it doesn't suit you."

Alex smirked, "Thanks doll face."

"So do I even have a right to be angry? I mean all she does all the time is worry about Trish and she never talks about herself, she too caught up in the stuff Trish is doing to even give me the light of day, and when she isn't worried about Trish she's worried about Maria or she's working."

Joy shook her head at her friend who had been ranting about his girlfriend for twenty minutes, "Are you done now Adam?"

"I want to actually spend time with her." Adam said.

"Well isn't red always like that, pout, worry, sleep, repeat." Joy stated, "Plus you live with her you can't say that you never see her."

"Yeah but I want to take her to our old high school." Adam stated.

"Why?" Joy asked.

Adam motioned for Joy to come closer and whispered something in her ear,

"Really?" Joy asked.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, that's the plan."

"That's amazing!" Joy exclaimed.

"I know," Adam patted Joy on the back, "and well thanks for everything."

Joy scoffed, "What did I help you with?"

Adam smirked as he looked Joy up and down, "I think you know."

Joy's jaw dropped, "Perve!"

"Hey Maria," Maria looked up at her ex boyfriend, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been in the hospital Randy." Maria stated.

"I just wanted to see how you were." Randy told her.

"Great I love chemo and this whole Cancer thing it's such-"

"Come on Maria," Randy interrupted her, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Mickie." Maria replied.

"What does Mickie have to do with any of this?" Randy asked.

"You are her ex boyfriend Randy and you treated her like dirt the last time you saw her, she's my best friend." Maria responded.

"Well she was my fiancé!" Randy hissed.

"You know Randy I," Maria laughed, "I think my medicine is kicking in."

"Okay." Randy said awkwardly.

Maria blinked her eyes, her medicine had really kicked in, "I don't if its because I feel bad for you or if its because the doctor gave me some marijuana but I'm going to tell you why she left."

"Um-"

Maria laughed, "She was upset because she found out that she can't have kids!" Maria giggled, "She thought that you would dump her so she left!"

**A/N Thoughts? Stephanie and Paul acting weird? Trish finally going to rehab? Why do you think Adam wants to take Lita to their old school? Who do you think is blackmailing Torrie and why? What do you think will happen now that Randy knows?**


	9. Chapter 9

Betrayal, it is defined as to be to reveal or disclose in violation of confidence or to deceive, misguide, or corrupt. It had been years since Torrie had actually acknowledged what happened, she never really wanted Mickie to find out that she had slept with Randy when they were engaged, but someone found out about it and used it against her to keep an even better secret,

"Hey Torrie." Paul greeted her as he was dropping Aurora off.

Torrie looked at Paul with a sympathetic look, "Hey how are you and Steph?"

"I'm tired of people asking me that!" Paul yelled.

"Calm down, Pauly boy I guess its true what they say teenage father's have bad tempers." Ivory stated as she walked in with her son and a little girl.

"How about you-"

"Stop it!" Torrie snapped, "Children are in the room."

Paul rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry Ms. Wilson am I offending you?"

"Leave her out of this." Ivory commanded, "She isn't a teenage parent."

"I'm sick and tired of you bringing that up!" Paul said, "I was eighteen when she was born."

"So I guess your wife is just a filthy, dirty, disgusting, skanky, brutal, bottom-feeding, trashbag ho." Ivory told him.

Torrie's jaw dropped, "Oh my god, get out of here!"

"Don't talk to my mom like that!" the little girl shouted.

"Please leave?" Torrie asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry Torrie." Ivory apologized as she picked the little girl up and left the room.

"Ugly kid huh?" Paul asked.

Torrie slapped Paul in the face, "Get the hell out of my classroom!" Torrie took a deep breath, "I'm sorry it's just all kids are beautiful."

Paul gave her a strange look, "Okay."

Randy paced around the park, had Mickie really only been afraid? He put his hand on his head and closed his eyes only to open them quickly when a hard slap was delivered to his face, "What the hell?"

"You give me crap all the time and I take it but-"

"Mickie I know why you left." Randy interrupted her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mickie snickered at Randy, "You cheated on me!"

Randy's face fell, "Who told you that?"

"The bitch herself." Mickie sneered.

"Micks come on I'm sorry." Randy apologized.

"Why thank you Randy I think that should be the apology of the year, I mean it is a great-"

Randy interrupted her by kissing her, "Come on Mick-"

Mickie slapped him again, "How dare you?! You give me hell about leaving and now your kissing me? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Will you stop slapping me?" Randy asked.

Mickie slapped him again, "No because you are a bastard!"

"Look Mickie can't we work it out?" Randy asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Mickie hissed as she walked away.

"Chris do I have to do this?" Trish asked as she stepped out of his car, they were at one of the best rehab facilities in the country.

Chris took her hand, "Come on Trish."

"Wait Chris can I have a couple minutes to talk to you?" Trish asked.

"Sure." Chris said.

"Promise me when I get out you'll be there for me." Trish told him.

"Trish-"

"Promise me." Trish interrupted.

"Do you want me to?" Chris asked.

Trish nodded, "Yeah."

Chris smirked, "Your wish is my command Madame president."

Trish laughed, "Just call me Trish, Madame president makes me feel old."

"You know if I had a time machine I'd go back and make you come to LA with me at the end of senior year." Chris said.

Trish smiled, "Thanks."

"Okay time for you to go in." Chris told her.

"I love you." Trish replied, before walking inside leaving Chris shocked.

"That my friend is why I am not aloud back in Maryland." Gregory finished his long and somewhat disturbing story.

"All I asked was for you to pass the ketchup." Jeff stated.

Gregory rolled his eyes as he gave Jeff the ketchup, "Okay, how is lady beautiful?"

"Lady beautiful?" Jeff asked.

"You know, her hotness," Jeff gave Gregory a look, "the mixing mumbo jumbo."

"Can you just call her Maria?" Jeff asked.

"Why not, how is Maria doing with her chemo?" Gregory asked.

"She hates it, I hate it too." Jeff told him.

"I feel sorry for her I mean last time I was there she called me Stan." Gregory said.

"Why were you there?" Jeff asked.

Gregory shrugged, "I wanted to see her, I mean you talk about her a whole bunch so I figured I'd see what all the hoopla was about."

"Well if you visit her again-," Jeff was cut off by their home phone ringing.

"I'll grab it," Gregory answered the phone, "hello?"

"Hello this is Doctor DiBiase, I understand you know Maria Kanellis?"

"Yeah." Gregory replied.

"I'm sorry but with the latest results of her tests, my estimate is that she has two maybe three more weeks to live." Dr. DiBiase informed him.

"What are we doing at a high school Adam?" Lita asked.

"Well Vince told me I could have the keys to the school for an hour." Adam told her.

"Really?" Lita asked.

"Yeah," Adam stopped walking and leaned up against his old locker, "you remember this day eight years ago?"

"Oh my god! It was the day we first kissed." Lita said, "I can't believe it has been that long."

"Lita that day I told you that I had never felt the way about anyone that I felt, feel about you." Adam told her.

Lita nodded, "I remember."

"Listen Lita I love you, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone, you make me a better man and well there's only one way to do this," Adam knealed down on one knee, "Amy Christine Dumas, Lita will you marry me?"

Lita smiled, "Adam Copeland I'm going to love you forever, yes."

**A/N Thoughts? Lita and Adam being engaged? Mickie and Randy's conversation? Maria dying? Any guesses on what Torrie's secret can be? Also if you like Lita/Edge and Mickie/Randy I suggest you check out All I Wanted by PurpleRain012, it only has one chapter so far but it is awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Death, it is unstoppable, it is inevitable, when someone dies young it is tragedy, but what's worse being dead or knowing your about to die? Maria sat up in her hospital bed, as people began walking in, Lita, Adam, Mickie, Randy, Torrie, and Jeff. Maria tried not to glare at all of them as they had on their fake smiles,

"So who's dying?" Maria joked.

"Maria," Torrie hugged Maria, "I love you remember that okay?"

Maria rolled her eyes, "I don't have brain cancer Tor, you all act like I'm dying tomorrow."

"You could." Adam stated.

Lita hit him so her engagement ring would connect with his skin, "I'm sorry Maria, my fiancé is very-"

"Wait a second fiancé?" Maria asked, "You guys are engaged?!"

Lita nodded, "Yeah."

"We weren't going to announce it until later but um yeah we are." Adam confirmed.

"Congratulations Adam." Randy patted him on the back.

"Yeah you know you really shouldn't cheat on her now I know how men like to wait until they're engaged to cheat." Mickie said.

"Really your bringing this up now?" Randy asked.

"What's the matter Randy doesn't everyone already know you cheated on me?" Mickie asked.

Randy rolled his eyes,"Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't have."

"I can't believe I was ever engaged to such a cruel selfish ass!" Mickie exclaimed.

"I can't believe I was ever engaged to a self centered Bulimic bitch!" Randy fired back.

"That's cute you actually think your insulting me." Mickie snapped.

"Should we stop them?" Adam whispered.

"No I kind of want to hear this." Lita whispered back.

"I am!" Randy yelled.

Mickie shook her head before leaving the room slamming the door on her way out, she walked down the hall and stopped once she saw an open unattended snack machine,

_"This song is for my very good friend," Michelle glanced at Mickie, "so why don't you come up here piggy?"_

_"Hey its Piggy James!" Christy called out._

Mickie blinked as she took a step towards the machine and grabbed four bags of chips, she looked around before opening the first pack and eating them as fast as she could.

"Is she alright?" Maria asked.

"Why should I care?" Randy asked.

"Because you are good person Randy." Torrie stated.

"You know she hasn't thrown up in two years," Maria laughed, "I'm actually amazed at how quickly that went down the drain."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Come on Randy, Mickie and I were the never the best of friends, but even I know she's throwing up right now." Adam told him.

"I'm going to see if I can stop her," Lita said, "Adam, Torrie, Randy go outside so you can leave Jeff and Maria alone."

Once everyone else left, Jeff stared at Maria, "How is it than even when your dying you're the most beautiful woman ever?"

Maria blushed, "Jeff I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

Maria smiled at Jeff, "I guess since I'm dying I get a dying wish right?"

"Don't say that my Aunt had Cancer and they said she wouldn't live another month, that was in 2005 and she's still alive." Jeff said.

"Well nether the less, I'm telling you my dying wish, okay so I know this woman her name is Melina Perez, she's a high school dropout I met her when I was walking down the streets, I want you to find her and look after her." Maria said.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff this girl she needs someone and I can't think of anyone better to do it than you." Maria stated.

Jeff nodded, "Okay."

"One last thing," Maria kissed Jeff, "I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you in the first place, even when I was engaged, you were all I ever thought about Jeff, I kept tabs on you over the past few years and I can't even begin to be thankful enough that I ever had your love in the first place."

"I love you too Maria and I know what I'm about to say seems fast but, my friend Gregory is a legally ordained minister, can I call him right now?" Jeff asked.

Maria nodded, "Yes."

Mickie grabbed a mint out of her purse as she came out of a bathroom stall,

"Every time you get the littlest bit upset you do this." Torrie stated.

Mickie glared at Torrie, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Then talk to me." Lita walked in the bathroom, "Mickie you are a strong person but you keep getting sucked back into the Bulimia deathtrap."

"Is that really appropriate when our friend is dying?" Mickie asked.

Lita thought a second, "I guess it isn't."

"But it needed to be said." Torrie said, "On and off since you were fifteen Mickie, seven years."

"Why don't both of you deal with your own problems?" Mickie asked before adding, "Like Arianna."

"Whose Arianna?" Torrie and Lita asked in unison.

Mickie smirked, "You'll find out in good time."

"So what is going on with you and Mickie man, you cheated on her?" Adam asked.

Randy shrugged, "Well yeah, it was about a week before she left and well I made a mistake."

"If you made a mistake why were you so hard on her in there?" Adam asked.

"Look if she isn't going to be nice to-"

"Randy do you not remember all those episodes of One Tree Hill the girls made us watch, season three what did Brooke want Lucas to do?" Adam interrupted.

"Fight for her." Randy recalled before coughing in a manly voice, "Not that I've watched it recently."

"Um me either." Adam replied in the same 'manly' tone.

"Okay so she wants me to fight for her?" Randy asked.

Adam nodded, "I think so."

Randy sighed, "I can't fight for her though Adam, I've fought for her so many times and every time we get together it's just so damn messed up! I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm not going to fight again, because someone will get hurt."

"Welcome everyone to the wedding of my best bro Jeffery Hardy and the smoking hot Maria Kanellis," Gregory looked around the room as the other people walked back in,

"Who is that creep?" Torrie asked.

Gregory checked Torrie out, "How you doin?"

Torrie gave him a weird look, "Just continue."

"Okay so um does anybody have a reason for this not to go on?" Gregory asked, when nobody replied he continued, "Okay, do you Jeffrey Nero Hardy take Maria Louise Kanellis to be your wife?"

"I do." Jeff said.

"Um Maria kind of same deal?" Gregory asked.

"You know I do." Maria agreed.

"Okay then by the power vested in me by the online ordain website, I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!" Gregory announced.

Jeff kissed Maria.

"Hey girls can you help me sing a song to Jeff?" Maria asked.

The girls looked around, before Lita spoke up, "Sure, the song right?"

"Right," Maria confirmed.

_"Close your eyes give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating-"_

Everyone stopped singing as Maria fell back on her bed and the monitor connected to her went flat.

**A/N Thoughts? Maria and Jeff's wedding? Maria flat lining? Other stuff? Also the song the girls started singing was Eternal Flame by The Bangles.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sadness, it echoes, not only to your friends and family but everywhere. Maria's funeral had ended a half hour ago and Paul felt himself slamming the door of his apartment,

"Stephanie!" Paul yelled, not even acknowledging his daughter, "Get the hell out here!"

Stephanie exited her and Paul's room, "What is it?"

"You missed her funeral," Paul hissed, "why?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Is that what this is about Paul? I don't care!"

"Everyone from high school was there even Michelle and Layla, how could you not go?" Paul asked.

"I don't care." Stephanie repeated.

Paul shook his head before turning to his daughter, "Come on we're leaving."

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know but I sure as hell am not going to stay here anymore." Paul snapped.

"Daddy I-"

"Do you have your book bag?" Paul asked.

Aurora nodded, "Yeah."

"Lets go." Paul picked up his daughter and walked out the door, but not before looking back at Stephanie, he then sighed before he shut the door behind him.

"Hello I am Renee Young TMZ, I am right outside of the house of Maria Kanellis' husband, Jeff Hardy."

"What is the matter with you?" Mickie asked as she stepped out of Jeff's house, "Get the hell out here!"

Renee shrugged, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mickie I'm going to kick your ass if you don't get out of here James." Mickie threated her.

"Mickie James?" Renee asked with interest, "You were Maria's best friend, correct?"

"Yeah." Mickie replied.

"You know it is often reported that close friends will go after their deceased best friend's husbands." Renee told her.

"Actually I have a boyfriend," Mickie looked around casually, "He's right there," Mickie walked up and kissed Gregory, "hey baby."

Gregory smirked, "Everyone wants some of the Gregory."

Randy glared at Gregory, "Sorry bro she's using you to make me jealous."

"I beg your pardon?" Mickie asked.

"Come on Mickie you know you still dig me." Randy said.

"No she digs the-"

"Shut up!" Mickie and Randy shouted in unison.

"Admit it Mickie you want me." Randy stated.

Mickie scoffed, "Not again in a billion years."

"You know this is really losing my interest." with that Renee walked away.

"Jeff, do you want to talk?" Candice asked.

Jeff turned to his ex girlfriend, "My wife just died."

Candice nodded, "I know sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I loved her more than anything," Jeff said, "I have to be with her."

"Jeff what are you talking about?" Candice asked.

Jeff pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and slowly began rising it towards his neck,

"Sweetie, you're going to get through this." Candice told him.

"But what if I don't?" Jeff asked.

"Hey your Torrie right?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, your the weird guy who hit on me at the wedding." Torrie said.

Gregory smirked, "I wasn't really hitting on you."

"Oh yeah?" Torrie asked, "Then what were you doing?"

Gregory was about to respond when his phone rang, "Let me get this," Gregory answered his phone, "Hello? Really Nadia? Fine I'll come get him, yeah I'll be there in like five minutes, yeah bye." Gregory put his phone in his pocket.

"Your going?" Torrie asked.

Gregory sighed, "Yeah, that was my ex wife."

Torrie gave him a confused look, "You were married?"

Gregory nodded, "Yeah."

"So you have to pick someone up, your son?" Torrie guessed.

"Yeah." Gregory answered.

"I guess I'll let you go then." Torrie began walking away from him and pulled out her phone, "Hey Ivory."

"Hi, how are you Torrie, I heard your friend passed away?" Ivory asked.

"I'm fine, but um how's Britney?" Torrie asked.

"She's doing fine." Ivory assured her.

"Okay I'll call you later Ivory." Torrie told her.

"Okay well there's supposed to be a storm heading in later, I don't want my daughter getting hurt." Ivory stated.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Okay well I love you." Ivory said.

"I love you too, bye."

Trish stepped out the door of the rehab facility, she had been aloud out for Maria's funeral, mostly because some weird nurse man had came with her, but she hadn't seen Chris, she knew he was at the funeral but the two hadn't crossed paths, but anyway she was breaking out of that hell hole, so she could have a drink.

"Hey Trish."

"Chris what are you doing here?" Trish asked with a smile.

"I wanted to see you," Chris told her, "and I needed to do this." Chris kissed Trish, "I love you too and I think we can get back together after your out of rehab."

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Yeah but listen, no drinking no drugs, I love this you not drunk high Trish." Chris stated.

Trish nodded," Okay."

"Now go back inside." Chris instructed her.

"Okay." Trish agreed before walking inside.

Chris sighed as a girl walked up to him, "Okay she's back in."

"I don't like that she was kissing my husband." Stacy complained.

"Babe I needed to get her back into rehab." Chris said.

"I know but she's going to find out eventually." Stacy told him, "Chris in a few weeks we're going to be parents, I can't let you keep doing this."

Doctor DiBiase gave a laugh as he carried a bag, "Ms. Varon?"

Victoria smirked, "Yes?"

"I did what you requested." Ted stated.

Victoria laughed, "Fantastic, they all believe it correct?"

"Yes, all I had to do was kill her stunt double, she looks surprisingly like Maria." Ted replied.

"That's why I got her hired," Victoria responded, so how did you get Maria to pass out and the line to go flat?"

"Oh I just set the machine to automatic shutdown and I placed a little something in Maria's drink." Ted answered.

Victoria kissed Ted, "So where's Maria?"

Ted unzipped the bag he had previously been carrying, to reveal a tied up Maria with tape over her mouth, "Right here."

Victoria smirked at Maria, "You abandoned me once you got Cancer and I, am going to make you pay."

Ted ripped the tape off Maria's mouth while laughing.

"I guess it's true what they say," Maria stated, "everybody has price."

"You abandoned me!" Victoria screamed.

"You took me away from my husband you relentless cruel bitch!" Maria yelled, before lowering her voice, "Did I ever even actually have Cancer this time?"

"Yes," Dr. DiBiase stated, "you were cleared a month ago."

Maria felt tears in her eyes, "You told me I was going to die!"

"You are sweetie," Victoria sneered "you are going to suffer a long painful death."

**A/N Thoughts? I know Maria actually being alive is kind of unrealistic but I think it will be much more interesting with her alive and people thinking she's dead, but tell me what you think about that. Anyways, Paul walking out on Stephanie, Mickie and Randy's argument, Chris' revelation? **


	12. Chapter 12

Everything happens for a reason, but when you don't get why, it can destroy you. Stephanie sat silently on the couch of her and Paul's, or what used to be her and Paul's apartment. It had been a week since he left her, since she last saw her daughter, and the worst thing was her feelings had came back right as Paul went out the door. Now she was alone, broken, but she had too much pride to call him. Stephanie looked at her stomach, how a baby had been there just two months ago and now it was just gone. Stephanie got up from the couch as she heard a knock on the door and walked to open it.

"Stephanie."

"How the hell did you find out where I lived Ivory?" Stephanie asked.

"I got your address from my daughter's address book, I needed to talk to you, can I come in?" Ivory asked.

Stephanie reluctantly nodded, "Okay."

"I heard about you having a miscarriage, I'm sorry." Ivory apologized.

"Thank you." Stephanie replied.

"Honestly I have no right to judge you-"

"On being a teenage mother?" Stephanie finished, "Look, I didn't set out on getting pregnant or even having sex before marriage, but one day I was upset and Paul comforted me, then I got pregnant."

"You know I judged you because you are luckier than I was, when I got pregnant with my son I was a freshman in high school, I was scared and the minute I told my parents, they gave me a half hour to get my stuff," Ivory said, "I tried to go to my boyfriend's house but he dumped me on the spot so I begged my parents to let me come home and what the did was they sent me to my grandmothers house, she shamed me so much that I rebelled after I had my son, I gave him up for adoption a week after he was born and then a year after I gave him up, when I was almost seventeen I got so sad and I missed him then kind of like you, a man comforted me then I ended up getting pregnant, again. I gave her up too but I've reconnected with her over the years, she turned out to be an amazing young woman and I thank God that she isn't the slut I was in high school."

"Just because you got pregnant doesn't make you a slut," Stephanie stated, "it means that you made a mistake."

"I believe that in some ways but, anyways I thought you should know." Ivory told her.

Stephanie smiled, "Thank you," Stephanie then felt a wave of nausea come through her and rushed to the bathroom,

"Are you okay?" Ivory asked.

Once Stephanie was through she nodded, "Yeah I must just have the flu or something."

"Okay, well where's Paul?" Ivory asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him or my daughter in a week." Stephanie stated

"I hope it works out for you Stephanie." Ivory told her.

"Me too," Stephanie replied, "it has to."

Randy sat next to Torrie on a park bench, "So Tor I haven't spoken to you since the funeral, how are you doing?"

"I don't know Maria and I weren't really that close in the last few years." Torrie responded.

"I wasn't either but I miss her." Randy told him.

"Well aren't you two a lovely couple?" the sarcastic voice of Mickie James asked as she walked up to them.

"Stalking me now?" Randy asked.

"I was actually taking a walk my ther- friend said that it helps clear your mind." Mickie corrected him.

"I thought your only friend died." Randy snarled at her.

Mickie stared at Randy as tears built up in her eyes, "You are a bastard!"

"Randy that was a little over the line." Torrie whispered.

"You know I think you would be a little more respectful she was your ex girlfriend!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Yeah and guess what she's better than you in the sack, well now that I think about it every girl I've been with is better than you." Randy hissed.

"Yeah and John's better than you." Mickie fired back.

"I highly doubt that." Randy argued.

"It's true and Torrie you may be interested in this even though Randy had a reputation as a ladies man freshman year, the first person that your little boyfriend over here slept with as me." Mickie revealed.

Randy glared at Mickie, "I told you that in confidents! But I lucked out after you left I finally got-"

"Okay bye." Torrie interrupted them before walking away.

"Look you made Torrie leave!" Randy yelled.

"I'm glad the little skanks gone." Mickie retaliated.

"I'm going after her." Randy stated.

As Randy began to walk away, Mickie felt herself being pushed up against a tree by a man who put a knife to her neck, "You scream and I kill you, give me your purse."

Mickie was about to hand him her purse before someone tackled him down and punched him in the face, "Don't mess with her again."

"Thank you Randy." Mickie said.

"I don't have my cuffs with me so you call the cops and I'll keep him here." Randy told her.

"Okay." Mickie agreed.

"Wait a minute, Matt Hardy?" Randy asked.

Matt smirked, "Nice to see you again Orton, still friends with my bitch of an ex and her lover?"

"Woo I think I'm cute! I know I'm sexy! I got the moves that drive the girls wild!" Shawn sang at the top of his lungs.

Paul shook his head at his friend, "Really Shawn?"

"Oh right your recovering or whatever from your separation or break or whatever it is, I know just the song on Shawn's karaoke box that'll make you feel better, where's 'You Give Love A Bad Name'?" Shawn asked himself before finding it and playing it, "Here buddy."

Paul looked at Shawn's television only to find that Bon Jovi wasn't playing the Aerosmith song 'Angel' was,

"Man I'm sorry I must have misplaced the labels." Shawn quickly turned off the television.

"It's fine you know, I haven't heard that song since mine and Stephanie's wedding." Paul said.

"So how have you been doing?" Shawn asked.

"You should know, I've been staying here since I left." Paul stated.

"No I mean are you going to go back to her or what?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know," Paul replied, "I love Stephanie but ever since she lost the baby she's shut herself out, hell she even missed Maria's funeral."

"So what I'm hearing is that you left because she was hurt, either that or she didn't put out." Shawn said.

Paul gave Shawn a look, "She did once about a month after it happened, but that isn't the point I love her too much to sit there and watch while she destroys herself."

"Paul take advice from me a happily married man-"

"Didn't Rebecca divorce you two years ago?" Paul interrupted.

"Paul take advice from me a happily divorced man, you and Stephanie are going to work it out but you can't do that if your ass is on my couch." Shawn corrected himself.

"I'm not ready to see her not yet." Paul told his best friend.

"So the wedding is June 12 which is a month away, the guests will be family and friends consisting of 124 people, 125 if I can get a date, which look at me I so will! Anyways the core colors will be white and red, good choices by the way, the cake will be chocolate supreme dyed white, you will have a buffet, and your first dance will be to it isn't on the list why isn't it on your list!?"

"Good going asking Joy to be our wedding planner." Lita whispered.

"Hey Joy is my best friend!" Adam defended Joy.

Lita rolled her eyes, "We haven't chosen a song yet Joy."

"Okay then I'll insert my favorite song 'Wild Thing'." Joy stated.

"No," Lita told her, "We thought that-"

"Wait a second Avril! You have to do 'I Love You' by Avril Lavigne!" Joy exclaimed.

"But-"

"That sound great Joy." Adam said, "Can you go so Lita and I can talk for a bit?"

"Of course love birds." with that Joy left the apartment.

"I don't want that song Adam!" Lita stated.

"Neither do I." Adam agreed.

"Then why did you agree?" Lita asked.

"Because Joy is my-"

"I know she's your best friend Adam but this is our wedding not hers." Lita said.

"I don't want to upset her." Adam replied.

"Do you want to upset me?" Lita asked.

"Of course not!" Adam responded.

"Then tell her not to choose that song." Lita stated.

"So are you okay?" Randy asked as reached Mickie's new apartment's door after walking her home.

"Yes, you didn't have to walk me here." Mickie said.

"Well obviously you can't take care of yourself." Randy snarled.

"Obviously you don't know me that well." Mickie hissed as she walked in her apartment.

Randy followed her, "Maybe I should have let him kill you."

"I wish you would have so I didn't have to deal with you." Mickie snapped.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yes!" Mickie yelled.

Randy pushed Mickie against a wall, "You bitch."

"Your scum." Mickie responded.

Randy and Mickie exchanged glares before Mickie forcefully kissed Randy,

"I hate you." Randy stated.

"I hate you too." Mickie replied before Randy kissed her again.

**A/N Thoughts? Stephanie and Ivory's talk and Paul and Shawn's? Mickie and Randy? Lita and Adam? Also I put up a poll on who Lita's maid of honor should be and who Edge's best man should be, it'll say vote for two choices but what it'll mean is vote on for Edge and the other for Lita, please vote! **


	13. Chapter 13

Lust is uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire, love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Two very powerful things that you can't control. Randy stepped into Lita's bakery and took a seat at the counter,

"You finally decided to stop by, huh?" Lita asked as she took the seat beside him.

"Yeah, I needed to get away." Randy answered, "You got any coffee?"

Lita nodded as she got up to fix him some, "Yeah, now tell me what's bugging you before I kick your ass."

"You know I'm pretty sure that isn't how you treat a customer." Randy said.

Lita rolled her eyes as she slid the coffee in front of Randy, "I don't care."

Randy sighed, "Have you ever hated um butter so much and then all you want to do is tear of it's wrapper and claim it?"

Lita gave him a weird look, "I think I should call a mental hospital."

"No I just I've had butter before but now its learned how to be better and make me want it more." Randy kind of explained.

"Yeah I'm calling a mental hospital." Lita told him.

"No just," Randy pulled a five dollar bill out of his wallet, "keep the change and keep this conversation between you and me."

"All right." Lita agreed while giving him a strange look.

"Thanks Lita." Randy replied as he walked out the door.

"Wacko." Lita stated.

"I just don't know what to do Mickie, I know I need to be back in New York soon or I'll get fired, but I just can't leave." Candice ranted.

"I want some chocolate." Mickie said.

"Okay well there's a general store-"

"No I hate it but I want it." Mickie interrupted.

"Are we talking about chocolate or something else?" Candice asked.

"Chocolate," Mickie replied, "it just tastes really good but I want to punch it really hard."

"You want to punch chocolate?" Candice asked, "Okay."

"You know I had it for the first time in years yesterday, well I mean I've had it but I haven't had that brand in years but it is-"

"Are you talking about sex?" Candice interrupted.

"No." Mickie lied.

Candice smirked at her friend, "Whatever."

"I'm not!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Sure." Candice replied.

Stephanie pulled herself to a nearby trashcan as soon as she felt the urge to vomit, it had been coming regularly at about noon everyday then she'd feel fine afterwards, if she didn't know any better she'd think she was pregnant. Stephanie's eyes widened, could she be pregnant?

"Stephanie why is your head in a trashcan?" John asked.

Stephanie looked at John, "Um I'm a bit sick."

"Oh that sucks, you know I have to go by the hospital to pick up Ashley, I can give you a ride." John offered.

"No thanks." Stephanie told him.

"Okay well I-"

"No take me I need to figure out something." Stephanie changed her mind.

John nodded as he led her to his car.

Once they got there Stephanie walked to the front desk, "Hi I need to see a doctor."

"Why?" the lady asked.

"I think I might be pregnant, but I had a miscarriage a little while ago so I'm not sure what's going on." Stephanie informed her.

"Oh, well I hope your pregnant then." the lady stated.

"Me too." Stephanie agreed.

"So Mr. Levesque how long have you been married?" Paul's attorney Mark Calaway asked.

"Three years." Paul answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I've been going back and forth but I need to do this." Paul replied.

"You have a daughter who is seven correct?" Mark asked.

"Yes Mark we went to high school together remember?" Paul asked, "Don't you remember?"

"These are required questions Paul." Mark responded, "Are you planning on asking for full, joint, or no custody?"

"Full," Paul said, "I can't let my daughter be around her, she's gone insane."

"Okay well-"

Mark was interrupted by a girl coming and slapping him in the face, "We're over Mark!" With that the girl walked out.

"Um who was that?" Paul asked.

Mark shrugged, "Don't know."

"Okay." Paul said.

"So continuing with the process."

Maria sat in the cold abandoned building basement that she was being trapped in, over the past few weeks she had seen three people, Victoria, Doctor DiBiase, and her high school classmate who was a felon for kidnapping Stephanie McMahon, Dave Batista,

"Hello Maria." Victoria greeted her with a fake sweet smile.

Maria gave Victoria a hard glare, "Victoria."

"Hostile much?" Victoria asked, "You'd think I'd have kidnapped you or something."

"You are a bitch!" Maria screamed.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Well today I have to go and represent a client in LA, I'll be back in a couple of days, until then meet the man who will keep you company, Matt Hardy."

As Victoria walked out Maria looked at her brother in law, "Matt?"

Matt checked to make sure the door had shut before looking at Maria, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"What?" Maria asked.

"Look I've been trying to get messages to your friends, I even pretended to mug Mickie, but her little boyfriend got involved and gave me a black eye, almost got me arrested." Matt explained.

"But why are you helping me? You hate my friends, me-"

"I don't hate you," Matt interrupted, "your my sister in law and I could never hate my family."

Maria smiled, "Thank you so much Matt."

"First things first I need you to know that I can't just let you out, Victoria and Dave will find a way to kill me, so we're calling Jeff." Matt told her.

"Really?" Maria asked, "That would be amazing."

"Yeah so here's my phone, give him a call."

Jeff walked into Adam's apartment, "Adam you wanted to see me?"

Adam nodded, "Okay so I know you've been going through a lot right now and if Lita ever died on me I don't know what I'd do, but um what I'm trying to ask is, will you be my best man?"

"What?" Jeff asked, "Wouldn't you rather have Randy be your best man?"

Adam shrugged, "Well I know I'd probably be Randy's best man or maybe John would, but you and I used to be really good friends back before my junior year, but well I want you to do it."

"Well in that case," Jeff smirked, "okay."

"Great!" Adam exclaimed.

Jeff felt his phone ring, "Hang on it's Matt I probably should take this, hello?"

"Help me!" Maria yelled in the phone.

"Who is this?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff it's me Maria they kidnapped me and the only reason I got a phone is because Matt was at the right place at the right time, please Jeff come I miss you!"

"Where are you?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know some abandoned house in the city, Matt just said it was at 324, Lunade Road please!" Maria told him.

"I'm on my way."

Lita sat in her bakery, business was always slow on Tuesdays,

"Guess who just got out of rehab!" Trish exclaimed as she walked in.

Lita smiled, "I don't know, my maid of honor?"

"Oh my god really?" Trish asked.

"Duh," Lita said, "you're my best friend."

"Okay well I will get started on the bachelorette party!" Trish said.

Stephanie sat on a hospital bed silently waiting for the doctor to come back with the results, "Well Stephanie your pregnant."

Stephanie grinned, "Really?"

"Yep," Dr. Rhodes confirmed, "your friends with Miss Torrie Wilson right?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Kind of, why?"

"Oh well do you know how Alexa is?" Dr. Rhodes asked.

"Who is Alexa?" Stephanie asked.

Dr. Rhodes scratched his head, "Nobody, just come back here in a month and we'll be able to hear the heartbeat."

"Okay," Stephanie grabbed her phone,

"Hello?" Paul asked.

"Paul I know we aren't exactly on speaking terms but-"

"I was going to call you, I met with a divorce lawyer earlier." Paul interrupted her.

"Paul I'm pregnant." Stephanie told him.

"You're what?" Paul asked.

"I really am and I'm sorry for how I've acted, but can you please come home?" Stephanie asked.

"Okay."

Jeff ran into the house of the address Maria had told him, "Maria!"

"Jeff!" Maria called.

Jeff ran towards Maria's voice and a tear fell rom his eye once he saw her, "Ria."

"Jeff."

Mickie knocked on Randy's door,

"Mickie?" Randy asked.

"I'm here to propose something." Mickie stated.

"Go for it." Randy said.

"Casual sex." Mickie proposed.

Randy smirked, "Really?"

"Well I don't want to be in a relationship with a filthy arrogant tool, but as much as I dislike you I want you." Mickie told him.

"So friends with benefits?" Randy asked.

"Without the friends part." Mickie replied.

"Deal." Randy led Mickie into his apartment and kissed her.

**A/N Thoughts? Lita's maid of honor and Edge's best man? Jeff and Maria? Mickie and Randy? Paul and Stephanie? Who do you think Alexa is?**

**Sneak Peek**

"I would like to propose a toast to the man who is brave enough to go to prison for the rest of his life! Adam Copeland!" Randy joked.

Adam sarcastically laughed, "Very funny but I have a question," Adam pulled something from behind his back, "are these yours?"

Randy's eyes widened as Adam showed him a pair of Mickie's underwear, "John's."

"I told you not to get a stripper!" Lita exclaimed.

"I chose not to hear that." Trish stated as she opened the door.


	14. Chapter 14

The day before a wedding it is tradition that you have a bachelor or bachelorette party. Adam smirked as he walked in to Randy's apartment,

"Adam!" John shouted.

"What's up dude?" Gregory asked.

"Who is that guy?" Randy asked looking at Gregory.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Okay so tonight it'll be-"

"Poker, nothing extreme." Randy interrupted Jeff.

Adam smiled, "Alright, how much we playing for tonight?"

"When's the stripper getting here?" Mickie asked.

"There isn't going to be one." Lita said strictly.

"What?" Torrie asked.

Trish slowly nodded, "Ms boring over here refused, but I got something good." Trish pulled up her laptop and they saw Adam's party on the screen.

"Hey look there's Paul eating chips." Stephanie laughed.

"You ever realize that he has a really big nose?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Mickie agreed.

"Totally." Trish stated.

"Pretty muc-"

Stephanie glared at Torrie to stop her, "Stop insulting my husband."

"Okay well what are they doing?" Lita asked.

"Playing poker." Mickie responded.

"No what are they saying?" Lita asked.

Trish turned on the volume-

"Then he just says doggy Parton!" Gregory exclaimed laughing.

"That is really just not funny." Paul said.

"I got to hit the can." Randy stated as he rose from his seat.

Once Randy was gone Gregory smirked, "Guess what I found when I was snooping through his stuff."

"You were snooping through his stuff?" Adam asked.

"Not the point," Gregory pulled out a black thong, "this."

"Womens underwear?" Jeff asked, "We've all seen that."

"Even you?" John asked in shock.

"I had sex in high school." Jeff stated.

Maria rolled her eyes at the screen, "Can we mute it?"

Lita shook her head, "No, but I wonder why Randy just kept- wait a second Mickie are those yours?"

"Nope," Mickie lied smoothly, "but be quiet I want to hear what they're saying."

"With who?" Adam asked.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Jeff asked.

"Who?" Adam repeated before putting the thong behind him as Randy came back up.

"Mickie, senior year." Jeff replied.

"Mickie?" John asked, "You lost it to Mickie?"

Jeff scratched his head, "Yeah, well what about you guys?"

"Mickie." John stated.

"Are we really doing this?" Adam asked, as the other guys nodded, "Fine, Joy."

"Stephan-" Paul laughed, "Who am I kidding, Elizabeth."

Gregory smirked, "Girl named Molly Holly."

"Okay Orton your the last one." Paul said.

"Do I have to?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Adam stated, "The rest of us did."

Randy sighed, "Mickie."

"Who is this Mickie, she some kind of slut?" Gregory asked.

Mickie's jaw dropped, "When I see him-"

"You've slept with three of them?" Torrie asked.

"Seriously Mickie?" Stephanie asked.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Okay so I'm not the conservative type."

Trish laughed, "Got that right!"

Mickie looked at Trish, "Two words, sex tape."

"That was totally accidental!" Trish exclaimed.

"I've never made a-"

"Mickie you remember the video of your graduation?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mickie asked.

"I wanted to borrow it so I did and you and Randy were-"

"Okay I've made a sex tape but I was in a commited relationship." Mickie defended herself.

"Whatever Micks we've all made mistakes." Lita stated.

"Don't call her a slut." Randy said.

"But-"

"I said dont call her a slut." Randy hissed.

"Come on Randy what's the big deal, you still like her?" Paul teased him.

"No, I hate her." Randy stated.

"Then lets test it," Paul whispered to everyone besides Randy, "Mickie's such a slut."

Adam grinned, "Look up slut in the dictionary there is a picture of Mickie!"

"Yeah um slut." Jeff went along with the guys.

"Some of the stuff she and I did was illegal in Canada." John said.

"After two seconds within meeting her she was already giving me tongue." Gregory smirked.

Randy clunched his fists together as his face turned red, "I don't care."

John laughed, "Sure you don't."

Randy ignored John as he stepped up with a beer in his hand, "Okay everyone listen up."

"We're listening." Gregory stated.

"I would like to propose a toast to the man who is brave enough to go to prison for the rest of his life! Adam Copeland!" Randy joked.

Adam sarcastically laughed, "Very funny but I have a question," Adam pulled something from behind his back, "are these yours?"

Randy's eyes widened as Adam showed him a pair of Mickie's underwear, "John's."

"Seriously?" John asked.

"I can't believe all the things they were calling me!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Relax Micks they weren't doing it to be mean, they were trying to get a rise out of Randy." Lita told her.

Trish smirked as the doorbell rang, "Finally!"

"Who's there?" Torrie asked.

"The stripper." Trish informed her.

"Yes!" Mickie called out.

"I told you not to get a stripper!" Lita exclaimed.

"I chose not to hear that." Trish stated as she opened the door.

All the girls stared in horrer as their ex teacher Paul Heyman came in and walked up to Lita, "Miss Dumas."

Lita tried her best not to gag as he began stripping.

Jeff looked up in the corner of Randy's apartment, "What's that?"

"What?" Randy asked.

"Its video camera." John stated, "What are you doing with a video camera?"

"I didn't put it there." Randy said.

"You don't think the girls put it there do you?" Paul asked.

"Probably." John answered, "I see it now it says property of Trish Stratus on it."

"Which means they are watching us." Adam concluded, "Including Mickie."

"Oh crap." Paul replied, "Stephanie's going to give me hell for this."

Gregory sighed, "This is probably going to ruin the vibe stretch marks and I got going on."

"Who is that?" Randy asked.

"Torrie." Gregory responded.

"She doesn't have stretch marks." Adam stated.

"Yeah she lifted up her shirt a bit and I saw them." Gregory said.

"I've never seen any stretch marks on her." John argued.

"Then she probably had a baby when you guys weren't together anymore." Gregory retaliated.

"Torrie doesn't have a kid." Randy said.

"Give me a computer," Gregory commanded, Randy handed him his laptop, Gregory typed a few things in, "Alexa Quinn Moretti, born January 7, three years ago."

"She gave her up." Randy said in realization, "but that kind of rules me out as the father so does it say who the dad is?"

"Uh some guy named Billy." Gregory said reading off of it.

"She told me that she and her boyfriend broke up over the summer a few years back she said he wasn't ready and left, I didn't get it then but that kind of makes sense now." Randy told them.

"That little girl that I saw in her classroom, Ivory adopted her that's why Torrie got like that." Paul stated.

"Can you see how many kids that Ivory woman has on that website?" Adam asked.

"Um yeah I guess." Gregory typed a few things in, "Three biological children but it doesn't say she adopted any."

"What website are you on ?" Randy asked.

"No you can find anything on the web if you pay." Gregory replied, "You know she actually gave two up for adoption."

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Yeah and from the dates she had her first two as a teenager." Gregory informed him.

Paul smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah they look about your age actually, um Chris and Torrie's her daughter." Gregory said.

"Chris?" Adam asked in shock, "Does it give a last name?"

"Jerestein." Gregory answered.

"Do you mean Jericho?" Randy asked.

Gregory looked back at the screen, "Yeah."

"We are friends with the children of evil." Paul stated.

"My ex girlfriend has a baby." John said.

"Well this has been one hell of a night." Randy replied sarcastically.

Trish shuddered as Paul left the apartment, "Oh my god."

"Why, why do you hate us?" Mickie asked.

"I'm going to be sick." Torrie responded.

Maria rocked back in forth in a chair, "I need to get my eyes removed."

Stephanie rubbed her stomach, "I am so sorry I put you through this."

Lita shook her head, "I told you no strippers."

"I'm sorry!" Trish exclaimed, "I thought we were getting Prince sexy and we ended up with mister ugly."

Lita laughed, "Karma my friends is a bitch!"

Trish looked around, "Your boyfriends and husbands were calling Mickie a slut!"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Torrie stated.

"Then lets just take a look at what the guys are doing." Trish changed the subject.

"No I-"

"They all look drunk now." Trish laughed.

"I'm sleeping with butter!" Randy yelled.

Paul patted his back, "Wait to go Ryan!"

Randy nodded in a goofy manner, "Woo!"

Mickie busted out laughing, "Oh my god!"

Lita rolled her eyes as a text came into her phone

_Busted we saw the camera babe, y ddnt u tell me Torrie had a baby?_

_-Adam_

Lita's jaw dropped as she turned to Torrie, "You have a baby?"

Torrie's eyes widened as all the eyes in the room turned to her, "Surprise?"

"Wait back up when did you have a baby?" Maria asked.

"Three years ago okay!" Torrie exclaimed, "If you guys want to know the truth fine, I had been dating this guy, Billy Kidman, first guy I ever actually loved since John, we dated six months I found out I was pregnant and he dumped me faster than I could say baby, big surprise not all men are supportive of pregnancy!"

With that everybody sat in silence and they all thought one thing, why did Trish have to get a stripper?

**A/N Thoughts? A lot of you guessed that Torrie had a baby or that she had an abortion, so you guys were pretty much all right! Okay well thoughts on the parties? Also one more thing I went back through the chapters of the first story and this one and I realized that Edge/Lita have actually been together from the first chapter to present without any breakups.**


	15. Chapter 15

Weddings, some people love them, some people hate them, others fantasize about the day that's supposed to be the best day of their life, and then some people just get nervous.

Adam paced around the room he was supposed to be waiting in, he was there completely ready tux and all, but he just couldn't seem to calm himself down. Maybe he should have waited longer after all he was only twenty five. But no Lita wouldn't have waited that much longer they had been together for nearly a decade,

"If I didn't no any better I'd say you were nervous." came a sarcastic voice .

Adam turned and smiled once he saw his Larnsen co-star Melina Perez, "Hey Mel."

Melina rolled her eyes as she hugged Adam, "Edge you look great."

"Thanks." Adam said.

Melina sighed, "Come on Edge don't be nervous, you can get through this then Monday we get back to shooting the show."

"I know Melina its just do you think I'm too young to be doing this I mean I'm twenty five?" Adam asked.

"Don't ask me love advise Edge." Melina told him.

"Why?" Adam asked, "You're one of my best friends."

"Drop it Edge." Melina commanded.

"Melina." Adam said seriously.

"I can't give you love advise because I'm in love with you!" Melina confessed.

Maria's eyes were glued to her phone as she read comments about her being kidnapped,

"What's so important Ria?" Mickie asked.

"Look at this!" Maria showed Mickie her phone.

"I bet the bitch made it all up for publicity. Can't believe she lied!" Mickie read off the phone, "Maria you can't look at this stuff."

"They think I made it up Mickie!" Maria exclaimed.

"The truth is that you and all the people you love know its the tru." Mickie told her.

"I guess you're right," Maria sighed, "plus today is Lita's day I can let it go for today."

"Okay well lets get in there!" Mickie said.

"Lita is everything okay?" Trish asked.

Lita nodded, "I just feel nauseas, I can't believe Adam and I are getting married."

"I still remember the day when I found out the two of you were dating." Trish laughed.

Lita smiled, "Yeah I found out about you and Randy the same day."

"I can't believe I dated him," Trish stated as she placed the veil on Lita's head, "I really can't believe I've slept with him though, I mean Randy was like the awesome high school boyfriend but now I don't think anybody could be better for him than Mickie."

"Trish I don't think that's going to happen ever again, now don't get me wrong I'd be as happy as anyone if they got back together but they have too much of a past to make it in the present." Lita stated.

"Okay well enough about them, when's your dad getting here?" Trish asked.

"He isn't," Lita looked down, "he tried to be here but the traffic from New York to here is-"

"Not as bad as I expected." Lita's father Victor Dumas interrupted her.

Lita grinned at her father, "This is great."

"That's why they call it the best day of your life Li, becuase today is all about you, nobody else." Trish told her.

Lita forced a smile as she nodded, if only Trish knew how wrong she was.

"-The thing is I don't know how I feel about her you know?" Randy asked.

Aurora shook her head as she sat on Randy's lap, "Uncle Randy why don't you know how you feel?"

"Its just hard I know I was her first love and I guess she was mine, all I know is that I can't let her leave."

"Let me give you some advise, when Chuck and I got married I had to ask him so why don't you just ask her?" Aurora advised him.

"I guess I could- wait a minute you got married?" Randy asked.

"Who got married?" Paul asked. "Becuase this little girl," Paul grabbed Auora from Randy, "isn't going on a date until she's thirty."

"Daddy!" Aurora pouted.

Randy laughed, "Hey Aurora keep our conversation quiet okay?"

Aurora nodded, "Pinky promise."

"What were you two talking about?" Paul asked his daughter.

"Uncle Randy is having sleepovers with Aunt-"

Randy covered Aurora's mouth, "You pinky promised!"

Aurora pushed Randy's hand off her mouth, "Its only daddy, he won't tell anybody about your sleepovers with Aunt Mickie."

"So is this your son?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah his names Jake." Gregory told her.

"So you searched me up on some creepy website for what reason?" Torrie asked.

"Becuase you're kind of beautiful." Gregory stated.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "So ask me on date don't cyberstalk me."

"Well what would you say if I did?" Gregory asked.

"I'll try anything once." Torrie replied.

"Then do you want to go to the wedding with me?" Gregory asked.

"Um we're already here." Torrie reminded him.

"Then do you want to be my date?" Gregory tried again.

"Okay."

"Princess go find your mother." Paul put Aurora down and she ran out of the room, "Why the hell would you talk to y daughter about your sex life!"

"I said sleepovers to her." Randy corrected him.

Paul rolled his eyes, "But you've been sleeping with Mickie?"

Randy nodded, "I don't know what to do Paul, I don't know if-"

"Stop acting like a girl first of all," Paul interrupted him, "look kid if you want to be with Mickie go for it."

"I don't know what I want." Randy stated.

"Then you just got to find out and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"You're in love with me?" Adam asked.

"Oh my god I shouldn't have said anything about this I mean you're getting married." Melina ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry."

Adam looked at the ground, one of his best friends had been secretly in love with him and if it would've been a movie he would know exactly what to do but since it was real life he had no idea, "I um how long have you?"

"Does it matter?" Melina asked.

Adam looked at Melina and before he knew what he as doing he kissed her.

"Oh my god." Melina said as they broke apart, "This is so wrong your about to get married."

"Look Melina I love Lita I have since I was sixteen but I think I love you too." Adam confessed.

"So what are you going to do?" Melina asked.

Adam scribbled down a note, "I can't marry her when I have feelings for you."

"So your coming with me?" Melina asked.

"Yeah."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Jeff walked into Lita's room, "Lita I'm sorry."

"Why?" Lita asked.

"Adam left you this." Jeff handed Lita the note before walking out.

"What does it say?" Trish asked.

_Dear Lita,_

_I love you I really love you but I'm confused, earlier Melina told me she was in love with me and it just struck something in me. We've been together for a long time, we've made it work so many times, but niether of us really knows what's out there. I kissed Melina and I'd be lying if I said I had no feelings for her, I'm sorry and this has nothing to do with how much I love you Lita because I do._

_-Adam_

"He dumped me." Lita whispered.

Trish hugged Lita, "I'm so sorry Lita."

Lita felt tears roll down her cheeks, "He didnt just leave me."

**A/N Thoughts on what happened?**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been six months since Adam had left Lita at the alter, it had been six months since she had heard a single word from him, and it had been six months since she had figured out she was pregnant.

"Hey Lita." Trish said in a soft voice, "How are my little nephews this morning?"

But it had only been four months since she figured out she was having twins.

Lita looked at Trish, "They are fine but I think they are trying to kill me or something because they keep taking turns kicking me."

Trish laughed as she handed Lita a bottle of water, "I'm glad your staying with me Lita I need to keep an eye on you ever since the stupid asshole left you."

"Don't talk about him!" Lita hissed at Trish, "I don't want to go all teenage girl and start," Lita felt her eyes fill up with tears, "crying."

Trish patted Lita's back, "Its okay to cry Lita."

"No it isn't!" Lita yelled, "How bad to I have to be to get dumped by a stupid asshole?"

"Calm down this isn't good for the babies." Trish advised her.

"What am I going to do when they ask about him?" Lita asked, "Or when they start wanting to have sex, boys don't talk to their mothers about sex!"

"Then they can go to Uncle Randy." Trish told her, "You know how much Randy's been here for you in the past few months."

"He's going to have his own kids in thirty years." Lita stated.

"Um sweetie they probably aren't going to take that long to have sex." Trish replied.

"They better." Lita grumbled.

"What if one of them turns out to be a girl then you'd have one of each or maybe you can have three or seven three boys and-"

"I am not having seven kids Trish!" Lita interrupted her.

"I know but I wish you'd have a girl, that would be so much fun dressing her up and making her watch Pretty In Pink with me."

Lita looked at Trish who was obviously more excited about this then her, "How about you help me come up with baby names."

"Jesse and Jessica, Brooke and Nathan, Claire and Andrew-"

"I'm having two boys Trish." Lita interrupted her.

"How about Mouth and Skills?" Trish asked.

"No." Lita responded.

Randy walked into his office, over the past six months he had been promoted so now he had an office,

"Took you long enough." Mickie stated as she sat on his desk playing with a tub of super glue, mostly because she was bored.

Randy rolled his eyes as he locked his door, "Sorry unlike you I actually have a job to do."

"For your information I have a job." Mickie said.

"Where?" Randy asked, "You know I'd love to see you go back to California."

"Actually I got a job here, I'm a detective." Mickie told him with a smirk.

"Since when have you been licensed to be a detective?" Randy asked.

"Oh I used to do a bunch of crazy classes in LA mostly because Maria paid for them and since she's loaded she told me to take as many classes as I wanted, I'm also a licensed bounty hunter, travel agent, and-"

"You're lying aren't you?" Randy asked smirking.

"Yes but I really did get a job here just at the front desk." Mickie told him

Randy kissed her, "Well congratulations."

"You don't have to be nice just take off your clothes." Mickie said.

"Fine."

"Don't be mad," Mickie responded, "your such a girl sometimes."

"What?" Randy asked.

"It isn't anything to be ashamed of sweetie." Mickie stated before kissing him.

Randy broke the kiss accidentally putting his hand in the glue Mickie left open, "You want me to prove how much of a man I am?"

"Go ahead." Mickie challenged him.

Randy quickly wiped his lips before kissing Mickie not even realizing what he had just done.

"All rise for the honorable judge Shane McMahon!" a random lady announced.

Shane walked to the judge stand, "All right this is the case of Maria Hardy versus Victoria Varon, Theodore DiBiase, and David Batista, Mrs. Hardy has filed the following charges, kidnapping and assault. Also David is also wanted for the attack that made a woman miscarry her child, we well start with the defendant."

Victoria and Dave's lawyer, Michelle McCool stepped forward, "I'd like to call Maria Hardy to the stand."

Jeff squeezed Maria's hand, "You're going to win this."

Maria nodded as she went into the stand, "I, Maria Hardy, promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God."

Michelle looked at Maria, "So you claim that my clients kidnapped you on May 15th earlier this year? Are you aware that there were drugs in your system?"

"Yes I had just been getting over Leukemia." Maria said.

"So is it possible that you were hallucinating?" Michelle asked.

"No I mean I don't think so." Maria answered.

Michelle smirked, "So you don't know for sure," Michelle turned to the judge, "this woman was obviously hallucinating during the whole thing and as you probably knew when Mr. Hardy found his wife and brought her to the police station he also failed a drug test."

Maria looked at her husband in shock, Jeff had been on drugs when he rescued her? Obviously he wasn't on them anymore but he had been.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Okay I find Victoria Varron, David Batista, and Theodore DiBiase, guilty of the kidnapping and abuse charges and sentence Miss Varon to ten years in prison, Mr. DiBiase to ten years in prison, and Mr. Batista to life in prison, for this and the attack of Stephanie McMahon."

Maria smiled at Jeff, "I won!"

Jeff kissed her, "I knew you would."

"But what did Michelle mean that you were on drugs?" Maria asked.

"Don't worry I wasn't on drugs I had just smoked a little weed two days before and it caused me to fail." Jeff told her.

"Oh my god," Maria laughed, "I love the way you just said that."

Jeff just put his arm over Maria, "I'm sure you did."

"Hello, hello, I am Layla El, your host of The Entertainment Project, now everyone welcome my guest at this time, he is one of the stars of the popular television series Larnsen, a man who I went to high school with, everyone please welcome Mr. Adam Copeland!"

Adam came out on the stage before sitting on a guest chair, "Hey Layla it's nice to be here."

Layla smiled, "So Adam rumors are flying about you and your Larnsen costar Melina Perez, can you confirm or deny the rumors that you two are dating."

"Well Layla I usually like to keep my personal life private but we have went on a couple of dates." Adam answered.

"So is it true that you and your now ex fiancé Amy Dumas were broken up by Perez?" Layla asked.

Adam froze when he heard that question, he really did hate it when somebody brought up Lita, it just messed him up, he missed her but the time he had been with Melina was definatly special.

"I can confirm this." a voice from the crowd said and out came a very pregnant, Stephanie McMahon, "This man is a total ass who runs the second things get tough."

"Stephanie!" Layla called, "You look just like you did the last time I saw you, why don't you come on up!"

Stephanie nodded as she walked on the stage and sat on the chair opposite of Adam, "You see everyone, he left his fiancé for a stupid skank-"

"You don't know anything Stephanie." Adam interrupted her.

"I know that right now Lita is sitting at home watching this, hi Lita! I also know that you dated her for eight years before going all Hollywood." Stephanie hissed.

Adam glared at Stephanie, "If you want to talk to me fine, call me don't do it on national television." Adam told her.

"I want you fans to know that your nothing more than a cheating-"

"I never cheated on Lita," Adam interrupted her, "actually she cheated on her boyfriend to get with me."

"So your admitting to being the other man?" Stephanie asked with a smirk.

Adam mentally cursed himself, this wasn't going to be good.

Paul arrived at Randy's office sliding the key Randy gave him in the door and was shocked by what he saw, "Randy when you said you needed help."

Randy tried to say something but failed and grabbed a piece of paper wrote something on it and handed it to Paul,

"Our lips are glued together," Paul read before shaking his head at them, "I got my car outside I'll drive you two love birds to the emergency room."

Mickie glared at Paul, wanting desperately wanting to say they weren't love birds but due to Randy's lips literally being glued to hers, couldn't say a word.

When they arrived at the emergency room Dr. Rhodes gave them a weird look, "Hello Mickie, Randy, Paul would you mind telling me what is wrong with them?"

"We'd be here all night if I told you what was wrong them," Paul replied, "but they're here because the idiot glued their lips together."

Dusty shook his head before grabbing a cup of warm water and pouring it on them, "Done."

"You are such an idiot!" Mickie yelled, "You glued our lips together who does that?"

"I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have been playing with glue, what are you five?" Randy asked.

"I hate you!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Well I hate you too!" Randy fired back before kissing Mickie.

"What are they doing?" Dusty asked.

"Well Dr. Rhodes, they are doing what I like to call the crazy jungle."

**A/N Thoughts? Lita? Adam? Randy/Mickie? Maria? **


	17. Chapter 17

Trish made her way to Randy's apartment with an agenda on her mind, after she had gotten employed by a company that sells printers, they had finally given her a task that she would be good at, organizing a charity event, in other words she was hosting a bachelor auction. Trish knocked on Randy's door,

Randy pulled his lips off Mickie's, "Stay here and don't make a sound."

"You can't tell me what to do." Mickie stated.

"Do you want another person finding out about us being enemies with benefits?" Randy asked.

"Fine, but I won't be doing it because you told me to." Mickie told him.

Randy rolled his eyes closing his bedroom door before answering the front door, "Hey Trish."

"You remember how you said you'd do anything for me?" Trish asked."

"If I remember right that was when we were going out nearly," Randy stopped to think, "nine years ago."

"Time flies right, but I need a favor." Trish said.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Well I'm holding a bachelor auct-"

"No," Randy interrupted her, "I'm not going to stand there and be checked out and grabbed like a tomato."

"Come on Randy please?" Trish asked, "I only need one more guy and if I don't do this I'll get fired and then I'll probably start drinking again and then eventually go back to drugs."

"Your blackmailing me by saying if I don't do this you'll start drinking again?" Randy asked, Trish nodded, "Fine but you owe me Stratus."

Trish hugged him, "Thank you! You are the best friend and ex boyfriend ever!"

Gregory got up from Torrie's couch, "I have to start getting ready for ex druggie's auction."

"I'd really prefer if you wouldn't call her that." Torrie replied.

"Sorry, but promise me you're going to bid on me tonight." Gregory said.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "Sure, now if I have to bid on you, you have to go, I can't have you looking awful."

"You saying I look bad?" Gregory asked.

"No." Torrie stated.

"Good because I really like you." Gregory told her.

Torrie smiled as he walked out the door but before she could sit down another knock came to her door, once she opened it her smiled completely faded, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say I'm sorry and I still love you."

"John I don't know what to say, except I still love you too."

Torrie's eyes snapped open as Gregory waved a hand over her face, "Torrie are you okay you just passed out right when I was about to leave."

"I'm fine and I really like you too." Torrie lied as she pushed him out the door. "What am I doing, I don't still love John do I? No I can't! And why am I talking to myself like a crazy person?"

Stephanie gazed at the roof of her and Paul's new house, she was bored and well the kicked her out of work, mostly because she tried to pick up a pencil and fell down, it was a pretty humiliating moment, anyways like usual Paul was at work and Aurora was at work, so she had nothing to do.

Well that's what she thought immediately before her stomach had a sharp pain, water fell to her feet, and she quickly sat down. That was what she got for ignoring the stupid stomach pains, which now that she thought about it was probably contractions, when Stephanie couldn't get up she began crawling towards the phone so she could call Paul, when she got to the phone she quickly dialed Paul's number,

"Okay class I am the football coach and you substitute study hall teacher, guy," Paul said, right before his phone began ringing, "Hello?"

"Paul my water broke and I'm stuck on the floor!" Stephanie screamed through the phone.

"Your water broke?" Paul asked.

"That's what I said you idiot now get the hell down here or I will kick your ass later!" Stephanie yelled before another contraction came causing her to just yell.

"Stephanie I really don't think you can kick my a-," Paul looked at the students, "butt."

"Then I will never have sex with you again!" Stephanie shouted.

"On my way Steph," Paul hung up his phone, "Um Summer your in charged my wife is having a baby!"

Adam stared at various magazines all with him on the cover,

_Adam Copeland leaves long time girlfriend Amy Dumas for costar Melina Perez! Other stars who have cheated!_

_Melinadam Its really here!_

_Adam Copeland (26) Leaves pregnant fiancé for Melina Perez (20)_

Adam's eyes widened at the last one as a picture of a very pregnant Lita on the cover and immediately grabbed his phone,

"A-Ry here." Alex answered.

"Alex it's Adam is Lita pregnant?" Adam asked

Alex glanced at seven months pregnant Lita, "Five months, my baby."

"What?" Adam asked, "You slept with Lita?!"

"Yes," Alex lied, "Don't see why you left her Hollywood."

"Shut up cupcake boy before I kick your ass!" Adam hissed.

"You know Adam six months ago I would have taken that, but now you are just a selfish, arrogant, abandoner, no I never slept with Lita, but I've never let her down either, I've never left her when she needed me, she is a damn good woman who you disrespected by proposing to her and then leaving her."

Adam stayed silent as he hung up the phone

**_Flashback six years before_**

_"Hey Li have you taken the test yet," Adam asked her._

_"No," Lita responded, "But before I do I need you to promise me something."_

_Adam kissed her, "Anything."_

_"Never leave me." Lita whispered._

_"I promise."_

_**End Flashback**_

Adam blinked then, knowing what he had to do.

"So your doing a bachelor auction?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to." Randy said.

"Why would I not want you to do that, we aren't in a relationship." Mickie stated.

"Good because I wouldn't have backed out anyways." Randy told her.

"Then why'd you ask?" Mickie asked.

Randy smirked at her, "Don't you worry about it ba- Mickie."

"Okay well I'll meet you there then?" Mickie asked.

"You're coming?" Randy asked.

"I promised Trish." Mickie replied.

Trish stepped on the stage, "Hello and welcome to Papa Poly Printers annual bachelor auction, now let me introduce to you, are twelve guys!"

Mickie sat in the audience holding her bidding stick as women bid on men, until finally Randy came up,

"Let me introduce, the final man tonight!" Trish exclaimed, "He is a police officer, who once made a very unsuccessful film Randy Orton, do I hear one hundred dollars!" Nearly every girl stuck up her bidding stick, "Two hundred?" Nobody put there sticks down, "Thre-"

"I bid one thousand dollars!" a beautiful blond went to the stage and grabbed Randy's arm.

Mickie glared at the girl, "One thousand one hundred!"

"Mickie?" Trish asked.

Mickie nodded, "Yeah."

"Twelve hundred." the blond girl said.

"Thirteen hundred." Mickie continued.

"Fourteen hundred." the blond girl shot back.

"One hundred thousand dollars!"

Mickie and the blond girl turned to see who was bidding but couldn't see her.

"Wow, one hundred thousand going once, twice, sold to," Trish looked in the audience, "Dick Johnson!"

Randy's face fell as he sent a glare to Trish,

Trish looked and Randy sympathetically, "Sorry." but before Trish could say anything else her phone rung, "Hello?"

"Hey Trish, I got to ask you do you know a Hunter Shawn Levesque?" Paul asked.

"No, is he related to you?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, he was born about five minutes ago." Paul replied.

"Stephanie had the baby?" Trish exclaimed.

"Stephanie had the baby?" Mickie and Randy asked in unison.

"Yeah, Stephanie had the baby." Paul confirmed.

Adam walked into Melina's apartment, "I need to talk to you."

"Wait before you say anything I need to tell you something," Melina stated, "I just came back from the doctor and we're pregnant."

**A/N Thoughts? Adam's pretty difficult situation? Mickie and Randy? Torrie? Stephanie and Paul having the baby?**

**Sneak Peek**

"I know who I want to be with," Adam said, "I just don't want to abandon _ either."


	18. Chapter 18

Trish crossed her arms as she looked out of her office window, she was now in charged of setting up another charity event, her boss really did like keeping a good face in the press.

"Ms. Stratus, you have a visitor," Trish's assistant, Dawn told her. "He's really cute."

Trish smiled at her, "Well let him in." Trish's smile changed when Adam came in her office, "Get the hell out of here!"

"Trish please hear me out, I need to talk to you and well your the only person I know who always is honest with me and I know that you're Lita's best friend and this may be very uncomfortable for you but I was there for you once I need you to be here for me now." Adam said.

Trish sighed, "Really Adam you're bringing that up?"

"You forget that I've kept it a secret from everyone for nearly eight years Trish, the only people that know are you, Chris, and me." Adam reminded her.

Trish nodded, "I love you for that Adam, but I hate what you did to Lita."

"Listen I know that Lita's pregnant and normally I would have just went back to her, but when I was going to break up with Melina she told me that she was pregnant too." Adam told her.

"Oh my god Adam you are going to have more kids then Paul and Stephanie!" Trish exclaimed.

"I am?" Adam asked, "Oh my god what is Lita having, four? I knew I should have told her my mom was a quadruplet, I never thought that Lita would have four though, oh and my dad is a twin so it is probably very likely that she would have-"

"She's having twins," Trish interrupted him, "and you need to get a vasectomy before you single handedly double the amount of children in the world."

"Can you give me some other advise?" Adam asked.

"Do you know who you want to be with?" Trish asked

"I know who I want to be with," Adam said, "I just don't want to abandon Melina either."

"So you want to be with Li?" Trish asked.

"Yeah and I had it all planned out what I was going to say and everything, I just had to dump Melina first."

Stephanie cuddled Hunter up in her arms, he was now four days old and she was coming home with him,

"Mom when can I hold Hunter?" Aurora asked.

Stephanie gave a reluctant smile, "Sweetie he's really little, maybe when your a bit older."

"What about me can I hold him?"

"Shawn!" Stephanie smiled at him, "Of course you can hold him."

Shawn took Hunter from Stephanie, "Now your uncle Shawn is going to teach you how to be just like him."

"Shawn, by the way his name is Hunter." Paul told him.

"He looks like a Hunter," Shawn touched Hunter's nose, "yep he is really a Hunter Levesque."

"Can I tell him?" Stephanie asked.

"Go ahead." Paul said.

"His name is Hunter Shawn Levesque." Stephanie informed him.

"You guys named him after me?" Shawn asked.

"Of course we did, I mean you are his god father and you're Aurora's god father, plus you've been my best pal for over twenty years, I think that counts for something." Paul replied.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

Chris walked through the park with his wife Stacy and their six months old baby, Rose,

"Why did you want to come back here?" Stacy asked.

"Because I need to know how Trish is, I need to know if she's relapsed or not." Chris said.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Come on Chris, why do you care about her so much she's just your high school girlfriend."

"Trish has been through a lot of things all of which happened because of me, she's addicted to that crap because I told her to travel instead of go to college, everything she's been through leads back to me, so I think I owe her." Chris said.

"Fine, but I'm going back to the hotel with the baby you can just do something." Stacy snarled before quickly kissing Chris and walking away.

"Well this is something else."

"Mickie how much of that did you hear?" Chris asked.

"Enough to know you're a pig, does Trish even know you're married?" Mickie asked.

"No and I don't intend on telling her, I don't want her to relapse." Chris stated.

"You really do have a high opinion of yourself don't you?" Mickie asked, "Trish is a strong person she isn't going to relapse because you're married."

"Mickie please don't tell her." Chris begged.

Mickie was about to refuse before remembering something he had said to Stacy, "What did you mean when you caused Trish to start doing drugs?"

"Well she started traveling-"

"No I want the real reason," Mickie interrupted him, "not this crap you're trying to give me."

"She just felt so guilty," Chris told her, "I don't think she's ever been able to forgive herself."

"What did she do?" Mickie asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Hey doll face do you want me to close up tonight?" Alex asked.

"Damn it Alex I'm seven months pregnant not a freaking child so why don't you just do the nice thing and leave me the hell alone and let me close up!" Lita exclaimed.

"Thank you Adam for this." Alex mumbled.

"What was that?" Lita asked.

"I said do you need some bread?" Alex asked.

"Um no why the hell would I need bread, you know what you're an idiot, an idiot with like no brain cells, in fact you should be a dog!" Lita responded.

"Thank you so much." Alex muttered.

Mickie sat in Randy's apartment very impatiently, after her conversation with Chris all she wanted was to go and see Randy, the only problem was he wasn't there and he wouldn't take her calls but she smiled as soon as she saw him calling her, "Hey, where are you?"

"Is this Mickie James?" the man on the phone who wasn't Randy asked.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Mickie asked.

The person chuckled, "My name is Doctor Scott Hall, Randy's phone wouldn't stop going off so I thought I might as well call the caller back and let her know what's going on."

"What's going on?" Mickie asked.

"Well Ms. James, your boyfriend was apparently on the job today, he was shot and now he's in surgery." Dr. Hall informed her.

Mickie felt a huge lump in her throat, "Where is he?"

"He's at Green Memorial Hospital." Dr. Hall told her.

Mickie quickly grabbed her keys and went out Randy's door, at least he had a reason for not coming.

"Hey Ria how do you feel about coming with me to review a play on Saturday?" Jeff asked.

"I guess." Maria replied before checking her schedule, "Oh sorry Jeffy I can't do that, I have an interview with Layla about AMM 2."

"Oh yeah I forgot you were about to have to go back to work." Jeff said.

"Jeff about that, we really need to start packing if we're going to be in LA by Monday." Maria stated.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"I mean we're going to be there for six months while we shoot the film." Maria told him.

"Maria I can't take off work for six months." Jeff responded.

"So you aren't coming with me?" Maria asked.

"I'm sorry Maria I can't do that." Jeff apologized.

Maria glared at her husband, "You said that you'd do anything for me, you won't even come with me to LA."

"Really Maria?" Jeff asked, "You're acting like a spoiled bitch."

"Excuse me?" Maria asked, "Who are you to call me a spoiled bitch?"

"Maria I didn't mean it like-"

"I'm leaving." Maria interrupted him.

"Wait, Maria I love you, you're my wife-"

"And I'm leaving." Maria repeated.

"For good?" Jeff asked.

Maria turned back and looked at Jeff, seeing the pleading in his eyes not to go, and as much as it broke her heart, she walked out and slammed the door.

Mickie walked into Green Memorial Hospital and after answering numerous questions, she was aloud to see Randy, he wasn't conscience but she walked to his bedside, "Hey Randy, its me. The doctor called me and I got here as fast as I could," Mickie felt a tear slip out of her eye, "I guess this is the bad thing about being a policeman huh? I just want you to know that, I hope you're going to be alright," Mickie looked at the place where he had obviously been shot, his shoulder, before kissing him, "I can't lose you and I hope you can't hear this because you'll totally make fun of me later for it but, I love you Randy I've never stopped."

**A/N Thoughts? Mickie finding out about what Chris has been hiding? Randy being shot? Adam choosing Lita? What do you think Trish will always love Adam for? Maria/Jeff?**


	19. Chapter 19

**24 Hours Prior**

Randy sat in his squad car carefully watching a criminal as he distributed illegal drugs, Randy waited for the right moment, making sure he had his gun before stepping out of his car,

"You Kurt Angle?" Randy asked.

"The one and only," Kurt replied, "what you looking for."

"I'm having a party tonight, I need some of the good stuff." Randy responded.

"Well you're in luck," Kurt pulled out a bag of pills, "I got some good stuff."

Randy pulled out his gun, "Kurt Angle you are under arrest for the illegal poss-"

Before Randy could finish Kurt pulled out a gun of his own and shot Randy before running away.

**4 hours later**

Randy was lying in the hospital bed after his surgery, he wasn't in pain so he assumed that he was one of two things, dead, or he could be recovering. He could hear someone open the door but, he couldn't open his eyes to see who it was, or his mouth to ask,

"Hey Randy, its me. The doctor called me and I got here as fast as I could," Randy recognized the voice immediately it was Mickie, "I guess this is the bad thing about being a policeman huh? I just want you to know that, I hope you're going to be alright," Randy tried to open his eyes as Mickie's voice cracked, he had never wanted to open his eyes or even his mouth so much just so he could say something, but right as he mustered the strength to open his mouth Mickie kissed him, "I can't lose you and I hope you can't hear this because you'll totally make fun of me later for it but, I love you Randy I've never stopped."

**20 Hours Later**

Randy still couldn't believe it, it had nearly been a day, since he heard her say it, after that she quietly left and hadn't been back since,

"Hey Orton you're awake." Adam said as he walked in.

"Hey Copeland just because I'm in the hospital doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for ditching Lita." Randy replied in the angriest voice he could muster.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Come on Randy we've been friends for years, speaking of friends you know Mickie is here-"

"Mickie's still here?" Randy interrupted him, "Man I thought she was gone."

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"She told me she still loved me," Randy responded, "then nearly suffocated me."

"Did she stuff a pillow in your face?" Adam asked.

"She kissed me." Randy told him.

"Well you are lucky on some level, at least you can't get her pregnant."

"Um low blow much?" Trish asked as she walked in interrupting the conversation, "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great dear, thanks for asking." Adam said.

Trish hit Adam, "Shut up, I was talking to Randy."

"So was I," Adam smirked at her, "I think you're a little late if you want to kiss him, that has already been done."

"You kissed him?" Trish asked.

"No!" Adam and Randy exclaimed in unison, "Mickie!"

"Oh my god!" Trish yelled, "I knew it, I knew it, there is something going on between you two now spill Orton or I'm going to shoot you!" Randy gave her a look, "Bad choice of words, but tell me."

Melina walked through the park, she was just beginning to show as she ran into someone who was nearly twice as pregnant as she was,

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Lita sneered.

Melina put her hands on her hips, "All I can see is your giant head."

Lita sarcastically laughed, "You know Melina you better watch the pounds you're looking a bit chunky."

"I'm pregnant you idiot." Melina stated.

Lita glared at Melina, though she really didn't have anything against her, she hated that Adam had left her for her, "You're lying."

Melina rolled her eyes as she pulled a sonogram out of her purse, "I'll be four months next week."

Lita stared at the photo before slapping Melina in the face, "You are such a-"

"I'm going to stop you right there preggy Li," Melina said, "I already got dumped by Adam I can't take that much right now."

"He dumped you?" Lita asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure he was never really with me," Melina replied, "I always felt like he still loved you."

Lita smiled, "Really? Um I mean so sorry he dumped you."

Melina laughed, "Don't worry about it."

"I guess we're going to have to become friends soon, after all our kids will be half siblings." Lita stated.

Melina put her hand on her stomach, "Yeah, I guess so."

Candice walked into Jeff's apartment, "Jeff Hardy where the hell are you!"

Jeff looked up from where he way lying on the couch, "What?"

"You look disgusting," Candice said, "just because you and your wife are separated, come on Jeff."

"Thank you Candice always glad to hear that from my ex girlfriend." Jeff told her.

Candice rolled her eyes, "We are going out tonight, so take a shower, shave, and I'll be waiting here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jeff stated.

Candice sighed, "Then I got to call on the big guns," Candice got out her phone, "Hi Janine it's Candice, nice to talk to you too, now I'm trying to get Jeff out of a slump do you mind helping me here, thank you," Candice put the phone on speaker phone.

"Jeff Nero Hardy you are going to have a fun time with Candice tonight do you understand me?" Janine asked.

"But-"

"No buts Mister." Janine interrupted him.

"Fine." Jeff replied.

"Okay well I've got to be going love you Jeff." Janine said.

"Love you too mom." Jeff spoke into the phone before hanging up, "Really you brought my mom into this?"

"Yep!" Candice exclaimed.

"There is nothing going on between me and Mickie," Randy insisted, "you're over thinking this."

"Randy I know you're lying, Adam knows you're lying, everybody knows it, so just tell us the truth." Trish commanded.

"Come on tell us Orton, they are having a December twelfth edition of Br-"

"Wait is today December twelfth?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked.

Randy closed his eyes quickly before reopening them, "Have any of you talked to Maria?"

"No." Trish replied, "What is so important about December twelfth?"

Adam's hand slapped his head as he realized what was going on, "Remember Trish, he got Maria pregnant and she lost the baby, today would've been its birthday."

"Yeah," Randy stated, "can one of you guys get me a phone, I need to call-," Randy stopped talking as he realized Trish looked upset and uncomfortable, "you okay?"

Trish nodded, "Fine."

"Randy can you give us a minute?" Adam asked.

"I'm laying in a hospital bed." Randy said.

Adam rolled his eyes before grabbing a pillow and shoving it over Randy's head, "Today is also the day you went to the doctor."

"I know, but I have to accept it now, I just wish I didn't feel so damn guilty."

Adam lifted the pillow off Randy's head, "So Or-"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Randy asked.

"Um well I have to people pregnant at this time, I jog wearing only the latest sneakers, and I have three pieces of cake ready for me at home." Adam replied.

"Can you leave and just send Micks in?" Randy asked.

Adam shrugged before leading Trish out the door, before Mickie came in,

"You feeling better?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, but we need to talk."

**A/N Thoughts? What do you think is going to happen with Mickie and Randy? What were Trish and Adam talking about? What do you think is going to happen when Candice and Jeff go out? What about Melina and Lita talking? I realized I forgot to put the scene where Randy gets shot in the last chapter so I shortened it a bit and put it in this one! Lastly, Living The High Life 2 will be coming to an end before the thirtieth chapter, I'm planning on just making it have twenty five, but you never know ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

Candice put her arm around Jeff as they entered the club, it wasn't the best place ever in fact there was a guy singing to a phone, a bartender who looked like a monkey, and the lights were way too neon, but Candice and Jeff strolled over to the bar, "Two of whatever the specials are tonight Joe!"

Jeff slouched in his seat, "You come here often?"

Candice laughed, "Yeah, ever since I moved back this has been my go to place, but enough about me, we need to get you to stop being such a baby."

"My wife left me Candice, what am I supposed to do catch butterflies?" Jeff asked.

"No," Candice looked around to spot someone, "Hey Shelton come over here!"

Shelton came over, "Hey Candice try to be a bit more on the down low, Kurt nearly got caught the other day."

Candice rolled her eyes, "I don't care give me my ship."

Shelton shook his head before handing Candice a bag, "Be careful Candice, none of us want you to get caught."

Candice pushed Shelton away before turning back to Jeff, "Now if you want to have fun," Candice pulled something out from her bag, "do this."

"What is that Candice?" Jeff asked.

"You're so cute, you really don't know what some of the best joys in life are do you?" Candice asked.

Jeff looked at the bag Candice was holding and went to reach for it, but Candice pulled it away, "Um Candice?"

Candice laughed, "I m not giving you this poison Jeff but I will buy you a drink."

"What do we need to talk about?" Mickie asked.

"I heard you." Randy stated.

"You heard me what?" Mickie asked.

"I heard you when you were in here, I heard you when you said you loved me." Randy told her.

Mickie's eyes widened, "You what?"

"Micks I-"

"I never said that!" Mickie interrupted him, "I never said I loved you when you were in this hospital!"

"Mickie, stop denying it I heard you." Randy said.

Mickie looked and Randy, "Fine I said it."

"I need to know if you said it because you were scared or-"

"I love you." Mickie stated, "It may not be the best timing in the world to tell you, but you getting shot opened my eyes Randy, I was scared for you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Mickie, I like spending time with y-"

"You like spending time with me?" Mickie asked, "I just spilled my guts out to you and that's all you have to say?" Mickie didn't let him answer before continuing, "You are such a jackass, no you're worse than a jackass you're just an ass! I can't believe I told you all of that, I'm such an idiot, you just wanted to sleep with me, I should have known better there's no way you'd actually ever love a girl who every time she has a problem throws up and can't have kids."

Trish sat in the waiting room playing on her phone,

"Hey Trish I just got the news about Randy, is he okay?" Lita asked.

"Yeah he's fine." Trish replied not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Hey Trish I brought you back a coffee." Adam said.

"Thanks," Trish took the coffee from Adam before looking back and forth between Lita and Adam, "Um so Lita you know Adam right?"

Lita glared at Trish before looking at Adam, "I'm going to kill you."

"Um hey Lita how have you been?" Adam asked.

"I've been pregnant for seven months if that's what your asking, but how have you been doing ever since you left me at the alter and I had to tell everyone to go home myself because there was no wedding and that was also the day I told my parents I was pregnant, really could've used the father's help on that one, but he decided to be a bitch and leave me before the wedding."

"So good then?" Adam asked.

Lita began punching Adam, "Listen you stupid excuse for a human being! You are the worst person I have ever met!"

"Li come on I love you, I'm sorry." Adam stated.

"You love me?!" Lita yelled, "You left me!"

"Sorry?" Adam asked.

"You!" Lita grabbed her stomach, "Ow!"

"Lita what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Something doesn't feel right! It hurts Adam please make it stop!" Lita yelled.

"Doctor people! My pregnant um baby momma is hurting in the stomach!" Adam exclaimed.

Jeff stumbled into his apartment, "You know Candice I always did think you were hot."

Candice giggled as she stumbled in as well, "Thanks!"

"Your welcome," Jeff looked down, "look Candice the ground is spinning!"

"It is!" Candice exclaimed, "I'm tired."'

"Sleep here my wife's not here." Jeff told her.

"You mean we're having a sleepover!" Candice exclaimed.

"No!" Jeff shrugged his hand, "What do you want to do?"

"I know what we can do!" Candice threw the blanket Jeff had on the couch, "Do you have a vileo jamera?"

"I think so," Jeff looked around before grabbing one and pressing record, "Hello everybody!"

"This is so cool!" Candice said before kissing Jeff.

Jeff laughed before pulling off Candice's shirt, "Woo!"

"Hello?" Maria asked through the phone.

"Maria hi it's Mickie." Mickie sobbed into the phone.

"Micks what's the matter?" Maria asked.

"I told Randy I loved him and he didn't say it back!" Mickie replied.

"Oh my god sweetie, do you want me to fly back?" Maria asked.

"No you have to film your movie," Mickie responded, "but would you mind if I came out there for the rest of the movie, I need to get away from here."

"Of course, I'll buy your ticket and once you get here I might have a job for you." Maria told her.

"Really?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, you know everything Vicki did and since I can't really count on her to be my agent in prison so I was kind of wondering if you might want to be agent?" Maria asked.

"Are you serious?" Mickie asked, "Ria I'd love to it'd be the perfect distraction!"

"Then I guess I'll see you when you get here?" Maria asked.

"You bet."

"What's going on?" Adam asked a nurse after she came out of the hospital room.

The nurse ignored Adam and went up to a doctor, "Doctor Rhodes we need to induce labor now or there's a chance we can lose the mother and the babies."

Dr. Rhodes nodded, "All right."

Adam watched as Dr. Rhodes and the nurse made there way back into Lita's room, "Trish, what if something is wrong with the twins, she's not even thirty weeks, do you know what could go wrong?"

"Trust me Adam I know what can go wrong during pregnancy, I researched it." Trish stated.

"Good, you know the only thing I'm happy about right now is that she didn't abort the babies a while ago." Adam said.

"Because people who abort babies are evil right?" Trish asked.

"That is not what I meant Trish." Adam told her.

After that statement was spoken neither of them spoke for about thirty minutes until the doctor came out, "Lita wants you two to come in."

"Hey guys." Lita whispered once they came in.

"Oh my god Lita they're so small and so cute!" Trish said.

Lita nodded as she handed them to the doctors, "They told me I could only hold them for a second, they've got to put them in an incubator."

"They're my kids." Adam stated.

"Todd and Ashley." Lita said.

"Todd and Ashley?" Adam asked, "We are not naming our children Todd and Ashley."

"I love those names!" Lita defended herself.

"Ashley is my aunt's name and Todd is ironically her husband." Adam informed her.

"Then how about Max and Oliver?" Lita asked.

"I'm sorry are they eighty all ready?" Adam asked.

"Well why don't you choose their names Sherlock." Lita hissed.

"Richard and Rusty."

"No!" Lita exclaimed, "My child will not be called a rusty rag!"

"Antwon and Marvin?" Adam suggested.

"We aren't on One Tree Hill." Lita replied.

"Then what are we going to name them?" Adam asked before looking at Trish, "Are you okay?"

Trish had tears spilling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Lita I have to leave I can't be here right now."

"Why?" Lita asked.

"Because when I was eighteen, before I left for Europe I slept with Chris and I got pregnant, I didn't know what to do Lita so I told two people, Chris and Adam, then I got an abortion."

"Get out." Lita commanded.

"Lita." Trish begged.

"You killed a baby, I can't be friends with someone who killed a baby." Lita said.

"You don't want to be friends anymore?" Trish asked.

"I hate you and I wish you would've died when you overdosed." Lita snapped.

When Trish got home she looked through her cabinets until she found a bottle, she grabbed a water bottler, "I've lost my best friend." Trish wrote a small note on a piece of paper before opening the bottle and pouring it all in her hand, she swallowed the pills one by one until she had taken the whole bottle.

**A/N Thoughts? What do you think is going to happen to Trish? Do you think Mickie and Randy will get back together? What do you think Candice and Jeff are going to do once they're sober? Lastly what do you think Lita and Edge should name their kids?**


	21. Chapter 21

Jeff blinked heavily as he woke up under a blanket with his arms around someone and a killer headache, "Candice?"

Candice's eyes shot opened, "Don't scream Jeff."

"What did we do last night?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, but I think that video camera hooked up to your computer might know something." Candice said.

Jeff jumped up before realizing he didn't have any clothes on, "Um do you mind?"

Candice rolled her eyes, "I'm just as naked as you pal, the only difference is," Candice stood up, "I don't really care if you see me like this."

"I'm married Candice, I've been married for-"

"Not even a year and your wife has already left you, I know, it is a heart breaking tragic story about how the guy finally gets the girl he's been in love with for years and then he helps her beat Leukemia and they get married in a hospital after being delivered the news that the girl is going to die, but instead she gets kidnapped by a vengeful agent, my ex boyfriend, and a weird doctor, then you get help from the inside and rescue your beloved, then after seven months of fighting and love she leaves you for a movie deal, it's called Maria never really loved you, she loved the attention you gave her."

"That's not true." Jeff protested.

"Oh my god Jeff yes it is! Your life is a stupid soap opera, that's why we made a sex tape last night." Candice stated.

Jeff ran to the computer, "We did not make a sex tape, we did not make a sex tape," Jeff pressed play on the video, "We made a sex tape," Jeff saw something in the corner of his eye, "We made a sex tape and sent it to my wife."

"Oh my god it is so great to be back in LA." Mickie said as she and Maria and made their way to the inside of Maria's house.

"I know, I didn't realize I missed it so much until I got back." Maria agreed with her.

"Well since I talked to you about my problems the whole ride over here I think its time we talk about yours." Mickie stated, "What's going on with you and Jeff, did he really buy it?"

"Yeah he did," Maria replied without looking in Mickie's eyes, "I had to act like a bitch or he would've followed me here, he'd hate it."

"I know but if you love him then why don't you go back and visit him, or just call him?" Mickie asked.

"I'm going to once the movie is over, I've been working almost nonstop so I could get finished faster, I've even talked them into taping the third sequel back home if we get it."

"Really?" Mickie asked, "I'm thinking about maybe getting a job with the LAPD, I loved when I worked in the force back home, and after I get a job there I'll actually be able to buy a place out here."

"So your actually going to stay here?" Maria asked, "Your never going home?"

"Well Maria, as much as I love being with my best friend, I don't think I can be happy back home anymore, my thing with Randy is over and that was the only thing keeping me there in the first place, I might miss Trish, Lita, and Candice, but I can't stand seeing everyone but me be in a relationship, it tears me apart Maria.:

"Well If your up for some experimenting I can see if I can get Candice to go on a date with-"

"No." Mickie interrupted her.

"I was joking," Maria defended herself, "hey I got an E-mail." Maria opened it on her phone, "It's from Jeff."

_"Suck it Maria!" Jeff yelled before kissing Candice._

Maria stopped the video, "Oh my god!"

Randy walked to Lita's hospital room, his arm was in a sling and he was about to get released from the hospital, "Hey Lita."

"Hey Randy," Lita said as she looked up from reading a magazine, "how is your shoulder?"

"Fine, but have you heard from Trish, she was supposed to visit me this morning?" Randy asked.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Don't mention the baby killer around me."

"The baby killer?" Randy asked.

"She got an abortion Randy, right after she got out of high school." Lita told him.

Randy sighed, "I know."

"How did you know, she said she only told Adam and Chris?" Lita asked.

"I overheard them talking about it when Adam thought I couldn't hear him talk when he put a pillow over my head, last night I asked him about it and he told me something pretty interesting." Randy said.

"And that is?" Lita asked.

"She found out that if the baby was born it would kill her." Randy stated, "And there would be a chance that the baby would die too."

"It would kill her?" Lita asked, "Oh my god, I need to talk to her."

"Get in line, I've been calling her all day." Randy told her.

"She never not answers her phone, can you leave?" Lita asked.

"I realize that I'm not the nicest person in the world but why do-"

"I mean can you leave the hospital!" Lita interrupted him.

"Um yeah." Randy replied.

"Okay then go and see if Trish is alright." Lita commanded.

"What's in it for me?" Randy asked.

"I won't kill you."

"Good enough for me."

Paul sat on Shawn's couch with Hunter in his arms,

"When are Stephanie and Aurora getting here?" Shawn asked.

"They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," Paul called Stephanie but it went straight to voicemail, "Steph where are you I'm really starting to get annoyed about you being late." Paul hung up his phone, "she does this all the time."

"You never know, she might call you and explain what's going on." Shawn stated as Paul's phone started to ring, "See?"

"Hello?" Paul asked.

"Hey Paul it's Torrie, when is Stephanie coming, I wouldn't mind bringing Aurora home but-"

"She isn't there?" Paul asked, "Damn it, I'm coming." Paul hung up his phone, "Stephanie never does anything anymore, can you watch Hunter while I go and get Aurora?"

"Sure." Shawn said.

With that Paul went out the door.

"What is it Maria?" Mickie asked.

"Jeff made a video of him and Candice." Maria replied.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Mickie asked.

"No, how could he do this to me?" Maria asked as tears fell down her face.

"Maria," Mickie hugged Maria, "You remember what you told me when I found out I couldn't have kids?"

"It'll be okay, we'll get through it together." Maria said.

"Exactly and Maria we will, you will, and maybe there's more to the story, you don't know everything." Mickie said.

"What I know is that my husband, my best friend, made a sex tape with her!" Maria exclaimed.

Randy walked into Trish's house and quickly found a note on a table,

_To whoever finds this,_

_I'm miserable, I've been miserable years, drugs and alcohol was my escape from it, but when things I did got caught up with me I couldn't handle it. I've done a lot of bad things, mostly under the influence, which is why I'm no longer aloud Mexico, but there are some things they I did when I was clean and sober, like aborting my child. I know that it was either it or me, and I was eighteen and scared, if I were to go back in time and change that I would, after that every night I would dream of it, it would ask me over and over, "why did you kill me mommy, why?" I would scream for hours upon hours that it was the worst mistake of my entire life and I wish I hadn't done it. I'm sorry if this brings anyone pain, but this, THIS, is my only escape._

_Trish_

"Trish!" Randy yelled after throwing the note down, "Trish!" Randy ran around her house until he found her on the ground, "Trish, Trish, can you hear me? Damn it Trish can you hear me!"

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update, but anyways, what did you think of the chapter, it was mostly a filler, but I tried my best to make it as interesting as possible, but tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

Randy sat in a waiting room next to John waiting to here any information on Trish and trying not to kill his stepbrother as he talked about Grease,

"John will you stop talking about the damn movie!" Randy exclaimed.

"Come on Randy what else is there to talk about, Lita kicked me out of her hospital room because I asked her to name her kids Danny and Sandy." John said.

"She had twin boys." Randy stated.

"I'll have you know Sandy is also a guys name." John replied.

Torrie walked in the room, "Randy I just got your text, do you know anything about what's going on?"

"No I'm about to go up there and ask though, would you be okay waiting here?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Torrie responded.

"Why wouldn't she be okay, I'm here?" John asked.

Randy ignored John as he went up to the information desk, "Do you have any information on Trish Stratus?"

The woman giggled, "Um no but maybe we could like go out to eat sometime?"

Randy laughed, "Could my girlfriend come?"

"You have a girlfriend?" the woman asked.

"Her name is Lita she just had twins." Randy lied.

"You guys don't blame me for what happened to Trish do you?" Lita asked as she held a twin in each arm, "Just wait until you dad gets back from wherever he went, we can all kill him together for leaving us. Tell me guys, should I be mad at him I mean he didn't know I was pregnant, but on the other hand he was the one who asked me to marry him and then didn't show up. I don't know you guys I mean my parents weren't together and I turned out to be-"

"A bitch."

"Don't talk like that around my children." Lita commanded.

"Sorry doll face, won't happen again." Alex replied smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked.

"I heard that you just had your kids so I wanted to see if you were still fat." Alex responded.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Well Alex as long as your here I guess I could use your advice, Adam and I are stuck in between six names."

"Let me guess, Todd, Fergus, Richard, Gargamel, Nellie, and Alex." Alex guessed.

"No." Lita replied, "But now I know not to come to you when I need advice so thanks."

"So Torrie, you have a daughter?" John asked.

"Yeah, she just turned three a month ago." Torrie answered, "How's Timmy?"

"Oh um he's good, he started first grade back in September." John responded.

"Oh that's good." Torrie smiled trying to make their awkward conversation less awkward, "Okay this is weird."

"It doesn't have to be, I mean we broke up seven years ago." John said.

"We broke up because you cheated on me." Torrie replied, "How is that the same as us actually breaking up?"

"I only cheated on you because I thought you cheated on me." John defended himself.

"I was raped John," Torrie whispered, "are you saying that it was my fault?"

"Of course not!" John exclaimed, "I thought you knew me better than that."

"I thought I knew you too, but then you cheated on me." Torrie argued.

"How long are you going to hold that against me Torrie? I'm engaged to another woman and you are still acting like you have feelings for me." John hissed.

"Your engaged?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, Ashley and I are getting married." John said.

"Well congratulations." Torrie told him.

"Thanks." John responded.

As silence filled the air the door opened, "Hi is this-"

Torrie turned to the man in shock, "Billy?"

Mickie looked at Maria as she cried softly into her pillow, Maria had been crying for hours, to be fair her husband had cheated on her with his ex girlfriend, "Ria do you want to go back home?"

Maria stopped crying and looked up at Mickie, "What are you talking about Mickie? We are home."

"I guess you're right." Mickie replied, "I invited someone over if you don't mind though."

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Well," Mickie stopped as she heard a knock on the door, "that's him now." Mickie went to the door and quickly opened it.

"Hey Mickie." Chris greeted her as he stepped inside, "I'm surprised you invited me-"

"Listen Chris I didn't invite you here for me, I invited you over here so you could talk to Maria about marriage." Mickie told him.

"Um well-"

"Chris why are we here?" Stacy asked as she carried in their daughter Rose.

"Stace be nice, you remember Mickie." Chris said.

Stacy huffed before handing Rose to Chris, "I'm going to go shopping, I am not going to waste my time with these-"

"Chris?" Maria asked.

"Oh my god! You are the Maria Kanellis! I love you!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Um thank you." Maria replied.

Stacy pulled Maria to the couch, "I've seen your movie a billion times."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Nice job Chris."

"Torrie." Billy responded as he closed the door.

"I thought you moved back to Idaho after your graduation." Torrie said.

"Plans change, you and I know that to well." Billy stated.

"Billy what are you doing here?" Torrie asked.

"I came to try and find you, I talked to some people at your work and here I am." Billy replied.

"That's creepy." Torrie said.

"Torrie I'm just going to get down to the chase, I want to see my daughter." Billy told her.

Torrie crossed her arms, "Too late, I gave her up for adoption after she was born."

"You never let anyone adopt her, she lives with your mother." Billy stated.

"Again, creepy that you know that." Torrie said.

"Come on let me see my kid-"

"Your kid?" Torrie asked, "You abandoned me while I was pregnant Billy! Do you really think I can ever forgive you for that?"

"Come on Torrie-"

"Billy is it?" John asked stepping in front of Torrie, "Why don't you just leave Torrie alone?"

"I'm not looking for any trouble I just want to see my daughter." Billy said.

"Well you're going to be seeing stars if you don't get outta here." John threatened.

"Please Torrie, I have the same number, give me call."

Melina casually held her stomach as she sat in Lita's hospital room, "So Lita have you figured out what my little girls brothers are going to be named yet?"

"Your having a girl?" Lita asked, "When did you figure that out?"

"At my last appointment, you know when I first found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to think, I mean I'm 21 and I'm an actress." Melina said.

"I know what you mean Melina, I found out I was pregnant the day before I was supposed to get married." Lita stated.

"Um sorry?" Melina said.

Lita laughed, "Its okay."

"Good, can I ask you a favor?" Melina asked.

"Yeah sure." Lita replied.

"Well Adam's at the studio today, can you maybe come with me to my appointment?" Melina asked, "I mean it's at this hospital."

"Um yeah, I guess so." Lita responded.

Melina smiled, "Great lets go."

"I know Stacy isn't perfect but, she's a great girl Mickie." Chris defended his wife.

"Yeah, but," Mickie was interrupted by her phone, "Let me get this," Mickie accepted the call, "Hey Torrie what's up?"

"Mickie I just ran into Billy." Torrie said.

"Oh my god? Billy, Billy?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, we're at the hospital an-"

"Why are you at the hospital?" Mickie interrupted her.

"Nobody told you?" Torrie asked.

"No, what happened?" Mickie asked.

"Mickie, Trish overdosed." Torrie told her.

"Trish overdosed?" Mickie asked.

"Trish overdosed?" Chris asked.

"Chris I'm on the phone," Mickie scolded him, "Tor I'll tell Maria and we'll get the first flight over there."

Melina smiled as she lied in the hospital bed, "Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem." Lita said.

"Okay, Melina we'll start off with hearing the baby's heartbeat, is that okay?" Dr. Dawn Marie asked.

"Yea." Melina replied.

Dawn got everything set up to hear the baby's heartbeat, "Okay we should hear it any second now."

Silence filled the room.

"Is everything okay?" Melina asked, "Why can't I hear her heart? I mean there was one time when we couldn't hear her heart, I mean that's common right?

"Melina lets do an ultrasound see what's going on." Dawn set up the ultrasound.

"What's going on?" Melina asked, "Show me my baby, I mean you can see her heart beating right? I can feel it, I feel it all the time, please just show me my baby."

"Ms. Dumas, can you give us a minute?" Dawn asked.

"Of course." Lita replied leaving the room.

"Show me my baby." Melina repeated, "Please."

Dawn grabbed a wand and began to feel Melina stomach,

"Stop," Melina commanded.

"Did you just ask me to stop?" Dawn asked.

Melina nodded her head as tears fell down her cheeks, "Please."

"Melina I am so sorry." Dawn said.

"No, no, no this cannot be happening." Melina cried.

"I'm sorry Melina, your baby is dead."

**A/N thoughts? Melina losing the baby? Torrie running into her child's father? John being engaged? Do you think that Trish is going to survive?**


	23. Chapter 23

Lita sat outside Melina's room, she knew that she should've probably went back in by then, but she was afraid of what was going to happen when she walked back in. She was afraid that if she went back in there, the doctor was going to tell her that Melina had lost her daughter. Lita shook her just thinking about it, she knew that Stephanie had lost a baby not even a year ago, but then again she hadn't been as far along as Melina was when she lost hers, Melina had been nearing her due date while Stephanie had only just found out she was pregnant, and then Stephanie had gotten pregnant again soon after that.

"Lita why are you are out here and not with our kids?" Adam asked, clearly he was just coming from the set of his television show due to makeup being splattered all over his face.

"Adam I think something is wrong." Lita replied, ignoring his question.

"With one of the boys?" Adam asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"With your daughter." Lita told him as she went to on to explain what had just happened in the hospital room, while Adam was gently shaking his head.

"So you don't know for sure do you?" Adam asked, "I mean Melina is still in there maybe everything is okay."

"Adam I really don't think-"

"Listen Lita," Adam sharply cut her off, "you do not know what is going on in there, you do not know that my daughter is not okay, so stop pretending like you know everything! You didn't know I was going to leave you at the alter did you?"

"Look Adam you're right I don't know what's going on in there," Lita hissed, "but what I do know is that you're scared to death right now about losing your daughter, but that does not give you the right to act like you are right now."

Adam rolled his eyes at his ex fiancé, despite the fact she was right and it was easier to be mad at her than to be scared about his daughter, "Who says I'm acting and while we are talking you'd think you would've went to a gym by now because you with all that baby weight looks like hell."

Lita slapped Adam in the face, "You son of a bitch!"

Torrie grabbed her head as she paced around the waiting room, as if she didn't have enough to worry about before she ran into Billy, now she was completely stressed off the charts and to top it all off she was still in the room with her Grease obsessed, cheating, ex boyfriend,

"Torrie are you alright?" John asked eyeing her on the other side of the room, he was slightly worried about her but he also really wanted a burrito and maybe go to Taco Bell.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Torrie asked, "My ex boyfriend wants to be involved with Alexa, I have twenty million papers to grade, one of my best friends overdosed on a bunch of drugs that she's been addicted to since she was out of high school, and I have to be at work in six hours which means I have to deal with a bunch of little brats and hide the fact that I have any problems at all, so does that seem like I'm fine?"

John stood up and walked over to his former girlfriend, he put an arm over her shoulder, "Everything is going to be okay Torrie, you know Eve didn't want to give me a chance in the beginning and I turned out to be a pretty okay dad, maybe if you give Billy a chance-"

"You don't understand John," Torrie interrupted him as her eyes filled with rage, "Billy is not a good guy, he has never been a good guy. I was blind to it for the entire time I dated him, but once we broke up I understand what a complete ass the guy was, he used to deal drugs John, he used to slam guys into walls when they looked at him the wrong way, he nearly killed a man when he was buzzed once, he has serious problems, and I will not let a man like that around my daughter, if I let him around her I will explode, I was about to have Alexa move in with me John, but if that physco knows where I live, what am I going to do?"

"You can buy me a burrito." John said, hoping to get a laugh or a burrito from the blond.

Torrie glared at John before grabbing one of the cushions on the couch and hitting him with it, she was not in the mood for any of his stupid crap that she put up with in high school, "I'm not in the mood for your crap John!"

John laughed, "Come on Torrie, it's just a joke."

Torrie glared at John, feeling more anger than she had felt in her entire life and for whatever reason it was, whether she wan channeling from the anger she felt when he cheated on her, from the anger she felt against Billy for leaving her, or both, she grabbed a lamp from a table and bashed him over the head with it, leaving him to fall unconsciously to the floor with blood gushing out from his head.

Trish looked in the eyes of a therapist she was being forced to talk to, her mother had ultimately decided that instead of visiting her screw up of a daughter, that she would send a therapist who was more annoying to her than anyone she had ever met in her entire life,

"So Trish can you start by telling me why you tried to kill yourself?" the therapist that Trish's mother had sent, Jackie Gayda, asked.

Trish rolled her eyes, not understanding why she had to talk to a complete stranger about problems she wasn't even sure she had, truth be told she had just been upset when she had tried to kill herself, "I don't know why you care, you don't even know me."

Jackie nodded her head, "So I'm getting the feeling that you don't want me here, is there a reason why?"

"What are you doing?" Trish asked, "Are you trying to get inside my head? Don't answer it because I know you are, you're trying to suggest that I am crazy, well let me tell you something Jackie, I am not crazy, you may think I am but I am not crazy."

"Trish you seem paranoid, has there ever been a time where you have been scared to look over your shoulder?" Jackie asked.

Trish looked at Jackie, remembering the time shortly before she became addicted to drugs, when Armando followed her around, when Lillian would smirk at her every time she looked at her, just thinking of them made her want to scream, "I guess there was one point in my life when I was always afraid."

"Tell me about it." Jackie said.

Trish nodded, "Well it all started when I was eighteen, I was in London and my father's accounts were frozen, after a while of being trapped in London there was this guy, his name was Armando Estrada, he was nice to me, he offered me a job, I should of known better, he owned a strip club and for a while I worked there, but then he forced me into prostitution, it made me feel so sick, like I was powerless and I told him so many times that I wanted out, but he wouldn't let me out, so I ran, I was still in London and staying in a hotel, I saw this one man he told me there was an escape from the pain, and there was, ecstasy, it made me different, but for a few hours there was an escape, and then I started mixing it with alcohol, I have never been good with alcohol but that made me out of control, but then it started to make me even more miserable, there was no escape anymore, so I took a lot of them and I overdosed, my ex boyfriend saved my life, he stuck by me for months trying to get me to go to rehab, I hated him for it then, but then I overdosed on alcohol on night and he checked me in to rehab facility after I got out of the hospital.

Then after I got out I regained control of my life, I went to college and tried to get a business degree, yet in my second year, I tried my luck with alcohol again which eventually lead to me spending another year in rehab, then I would start a cycle of alcohol abuse, going to a variety of different rehab facilities, all in all I've spent over three years combined in rehab facilities, but I have never been control my urge for alcohol, for a long time I was able to control my drug abuse, however my latest relapse saw me get addicted again, then I went to rehab, again, and the only reason I am talking to you right now is because my best friend told me she hated me and wished I was dead."

Randy sat on a balcony that was at the hospital, he was getting too tired of hospitals, of his life that he had lived for the past couple of years, the only thing he loved anymore was his job, unless he still loved the girl that had left him only a few days before, he rolled his eyes thinking about her, he had known her ten years, had been in an on again off again relationship with her for all of those ten, and as far as he was concerned she was too good for him then and she was still too good for him now.

"You need a beer Randy?" Joy asked, walking outside to join him.

"You got any?" Randy asked.

"No, I was hoping you did," Joy smiled, "so what are you thinking about?"

Randy shrugged, reluctant to tell her his thoughts, "Life, I'm thinking about leaving once I get this stupid sling off."

Joy nodded, "I know what you mean, I decided to stop acting, it just isn't fun anymore."

"I get it, you play someone else all day its kind of hard to forget who you are." Randy said.

"Wow, why are you acting so depressed?" Joy asked, "Oh my god its because you miss Mickie!"

Randy rolled his eyes, at the statement he couldn't decide was true or not, "Maybe I do, or maybe I got shot on Monday."

"Or both!" Joy exclaimed, "This would be perfect for my book!"

"Your book?" Randy asked, "How long have you been writing a book?"

"A couple months," Joy admitted, "its about the lives of you and your friends, don't worry I used different names but you guys always have some kind of drama going on, I decided to make the most of it."

Adam glared at Lita, "You tried to keep me from knowing you were pregnant, you tried to name our sons horrible names, and you cheated on your boyfriend with me, and I'm a son of bitch? It seems to me that I'm not a son of a bitch, but you are a bitch."

"How many times did you just say bitch in one sentence?" Lita asked before rolling her eyes, "You are a horrible man, you asked me to marry you only to leave me at the altar and get another girl pregnant? How am I supposed to act when I see you, like Miss Mary Sunshine, to me I'm acting like this towards you because you deserve it!"

"You aren't just a bitch to me Lita, your a bitch to everyone, you told your best friend who you have known since kindergarten, that you wished she was dead, that you hated her, to me that doesn't just make you a bitch it makes you an evil, no good, sorry, little, disgrace." Adam snapped.

Lita looked at the ground, she didn't look back up at Adam to deny it, because that was exactly what she thought of herself, but coming from Adam, was the most hurtful thing he could have ever said to her, nobody else could hurt her like he had over the past couple of months, nobody could have made her feel more disgusting than him and as tough as she liked to pretend she was she couldn't help but have a few tears fall down her face.

Adam looked at her guilt written on his face, he hadn't meant to make her upset, and it made him upset that she was upset, "Amy, come on you know how much I don't want to go in there, if go in there it mean there is a chance I can find out that my daughter is dead, now I'll admit leaving you at the altar was the worst mistake I have ever made, but if my daughter actually is alive then that means that my worst mistake produced something good, now all I can to is own up to my mistake, I want to be a good influence on our sons, but before I can do either of those things I need you to walk in there with me and find out what is going on."

Lita nodded as she grabbed Adam's hand and opened the door into the room, but as soon as she stepped in there, she could already tell that Melina had lost the baby, Melina was crying and the doctor was giving Adam a sympathetic look, "Melina, Adam, I am so sorry."

For Adam it sunk in all at once, his daughter, his flesh and blood, she was dead.

"Oh my god!" Torrie screamed as she looked at her unconscious ex boyfriend, "What did I do?"

"Torrie what's going on?" Billy asked before looking at John, Billy grabbed the lamp and rubbed it before putting it down back where it was and looking at Torrie, "Run, never repeat what happened here, all you know is that I was mad at him because I thought he was your boyfriend, I took it over the edge and I hit him with the lamp."

"Billy I can't let you-"

"Torrie you had a moment, you know I know what happens when someone gets a little to stressed out, now you go and get a doctor, and if he presses charges I will take the blame, do you understand?" Billy asked.

Torrie nodded scared out of her mind as she went to get a nurse.

**A/N Thoughts? I know I wrote this differently than I usually do, but I took the advice of a reviewer, what do you think? **


	24. Chapter 24

Torrie sat in the waiting room scared of herself, she didn't know what had just happened to her, but she had maybe just killed a man with a child, a man who had recently gotten engaged, and a man who had cheated on her seven years ago after a three year relationship with a sixteen year old slut who had a school girl crush on him, she didn't know who she was acting like, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't acting like herself.

"Torrie what's going on?"

Torrie turned to see a woman in tears with a huge engagement ring, staring at her, and sighed before remembering what Billy had said and put the calmest look o her face that she could muster "John was attacked with a lamp."

Ashley gave the woman a strange look, "My fiancé was attacked by a lamp?"

"Not by lamp, with a lamp, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Torrie replied, at least she wasn't completely lying, if John hadn't been with her there was no way she would have hit him, but to be fair John was being ridiculously annoying and she had a moment of temporary hatred of all things that looked, walked, talked, or sounded like John Cena.

"Who did this?" Ashley asked.

Torrie breathed heavily as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, she never had been able to keep a secret and it was biting her in the ass now, but she felt a feeling of relief when she felt a hand on her back,

"Ashley is it?" Billy asked, "I thought I'd let you know that there's no point in you staying here, Torrie killed him."

"You killed him?" Ashley asked, "You killed my fiancé!"

"I uh didn't I-" Torrie stumbled across her words as she looked at Ashley and her realization came in, she had killed a man, she was going to become a felon, she was going to go to prison, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Well you did, how do you feel about that Torrie?" Billy asked, "Torrie? Torrie? Tor!"

Torrie's eyes shot open, it had been a dream, she wasn't a felon, or at least not yet.

Mickie's eyes widened a she looked at a text Lita had sent her as she and Maria walked off of a plane, John was now in the hospital too, well at least if he died she would have a place to wear that new dress she had gotten in California, "Maria can you believe this?"

"I know, its like our friends have been cursed or something, first Lita had the kids, then Randy got shot, then Trish overdosed, and now John has been attacked with a lamp, I'm glad we've been in California, or else I would have gotten mugged and you would have gotten, I don't know attacked with a bow and arrow." Maria replied, not believing any of the strange circumstances that had taken place with in the past few days, "It's scary."

Chris ran to catch up with them, as the only thing wondering in his mind was Trish and if it was his fault that she overdosed, he knew he shouldn't have left her by herself but Stacy had wanted to go back to California, so he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, maybe he should have called or texted her more, and he could've saw a warning sign, "How far is the hospital from here?"

Mickie shot Chris a strange look, after all he had lived there nearly all of his life and very well should know that the hospital wasn't that far from there at all, but she decided not to comment based on his obvious worry for his ex girlfriend, so she turned to Maria, "Are you going to talk to Jeff?"

Maria's eyes shifted to the ground, she had been thinking about that on the plane ride over and still hadn't made a decision, Jeff had been her best friend for years, then it had evolved they had gotten married, and now less than a year later they were separated, and he had cheated on her with a girl she used to call a friend, "I don't know, maybe, I mean he is my husband but-"

Mickie turned Maria in an opposite direction, hoping she had not just saw what she had, "Maria do you want to go back, I think I left the water on."

Maria rolled her eyes at her friend's stupid comment, truthfully she didn't want to be where she was now, but that didn't mean she wanted to go on another miserable plane ride back home, "Come on Mickie lets-" Maria stopped talking as she had caught what Mickie hadn't wanted her to, there near the door stood a couple making out against the wall, normally she'd have no problem with it, or if anything, slight disgust, but that was her husband kissing that dirty, rotten, skank. Maria dropped the bags she had been carrying and walked straight up to them, "Aren't you married?"

Jeff's eyes widened at he sound of his wife's voice, his lips broke apart from Candice's and with a guilty expression turned to Maria, he hadn't meant for things to escalate as far as they did with Candice, but everything about her was so different than Maria, while Maria had loved singing and acting, Candice loved mystery and darkness, and over the short period of time he had spent with Candice he had grown fond of it, "Last I checked I was getting divorced."

Sitting in her office chair, Stephanie found herself tapping her fingers on her desk, she knew that she was supposed to pick up Aurora hours ago, but she also knew that she couldn't go home, not after what she did. Stephanie stared at into space as she remembered, it had been nearly a month ago...

_Stephanie walked into her office only to see a man waiting on her, she flashed a smile a him as she sat down, assuming that he was a client she had forgotten about, "Hello I'm Stephanie McMahon, can you tell me your proposal?"_

_The man nodded licking his lips as he looked at Stephanie, "First of all Dwayne's name is Dwayne, second you are one smoking hot piece of pie."_

_Stephanie began to feel uncomfortable as she placed he hands together, she couldn't believe a client was being so unprofessional, "Can we get on to your concept Dwayne?"_

_"Dwayne wants to stare at your cupcakes and right now all Dwayne can think about is if they are naturally baked or not." Dwayne replied._

_Stephanie's eyes widened, never had she had a client treat her with such disrespect and she had no wish for it to continue, she stood up, "Dwayne leave, this is over."_

_Dwayne stood up as well, "No it's not you delicious looking piece of pie, it is only just beginning." _

_Stephanie was about to question what he meant by that but before she could question it he leaned in and kissed her and as soon as he pulled away Stephanie slapped him, "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Dwayne laughed, "When Dwayne sees something he wants, he takes it."_

Stephanie flashed back into reality not wanting to relive what had happened again, Dwayne was right when he saw something he wanted he took it, even if it was by force.

Maria looked at Jeff in shock he wanted a divorce, "We're getting divorced?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Jeff asked clearly confused over the situation.

"It's clearly what you want." Maria replied, her heart was breaking for the billionth time, yet it had never hurt worse.

"No it isn't what I want." Jeff confessed, he couldn't let his wife believe he actually wanted this to happen, "I love you Maria, I don't know what else to say besides, I'm sorry, you've been the girl for me ever since I was sixteen can you forgive me?"

Maria felt her heart pounding, she didn't know what to do, or how she felt, or what to say, but that all changed once her heart told her brain the message, and her brain made her mind up, "Jeff I love you more that anyone else, I never thought it would be possible to love anyone this much, but I can't forgive you, you broke my heart, you slept with someone else, you weren't supposed to be the kind of guy that cheats on his wife, you're supposed to be my husband."

"I am your husband Maria," Jeff grabbed Maria's hand, "I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Maria asked, "A mistake is you forgetting to get the laundry out of the dryer, you cheated on me!" Maria yelled as she became angrier.

"Maria please don't get mad, I hate it when you get mad because I know it upsets you and I don't want to be the reason your upset." Jeff told her.

"Then you shouldn't have cheated on me," Maria's voice broke as a tear fell from her eye, "I would never cheat on you."

"Maria I'm sorry." Jeff repeated.

"Me too, come on Mickie, Chris, lets go." Maria spoke as she left Jeff in the airport.

**A/N Thoughts? Do you think Maria and Jeff are really over? What do you think will happen when Paul finds out what happened to Stephanie? Do you think that Torrie killed John?**

_**Spoilers for the next chapter**_

_**Trish and Chris talk, Randy runs into Mickie, John's fate is revealed, and Lita and Adam tell their friends the name of the twins.**_


End file.
